Love has no limits
by SusanCullen
Summary: Olivia and Ivy have finally settled into the fact that Ivy's dad is there real dad and that Olivia is 100% human besides her power. Ivy and Brendon are together but Olivia is single and looking. Who will she meet in Franklin Grove? What about her friend?
1. Love has no limits

For all my readers I would like to let you know that V=Vampire when they are talking in front of humans and cant say it out loud just like W=Werewolf. Thanks Please Review at the end :)

* * *

My sister the vampire

Olivia's POV

"Help! Please don't leave me," I was yelling in my dream to the mysterious man. He's been haunting my dreams for two months now but I never even get a glimpse of him. BEEP, BEEP! An annoying beeping noise pulls me out of my reoccurring dream and back into reality. My eyes slowly open and search for the beeping.

My eyes land on my pink bunny alarm clock that has the bunny wearing a black shirt saying "Not all bunnies are bad." The clock read 8:28am. I hit the bunny and the alarm shut up. I looked over at my calendar hanging on the wall to see why I had to wake up so early today. My eyes bugged out at the September 13th circled in red. It's the first day of school and I already slept in. Oh my gosh I have about five minutes to get ready so I can meet Ivy A.k.A my sister at the corner near the bus stop.

I have no time so I use my cheerleader energy to wiz around my room. First things first, I brushed my hair and put it up into a high ponytail. I then went on to makeup. I add a thin line of pink eyeliner on my bottom eyelid just like Ivy taught me to do with her black one. Then I ran over to my closet and pulled out the new vintage bunny shirt Sophia and Ivy bought her for my birthday.

The bunny shirt is bright pink with a black bunny on it saying "What you looking at?" Then I grabbed my nicest black mini skirt. I pulled on the outfit while making sure I had everything I would need in my backpack even my cheerleading outfit. I glanced at the clock and saw I had one minute until I had to leave the house.

I ran down the stairs bag in hand towards the kitchen. I grabbed the lunch money I left on the counter last night while giving my mom a good morning kiss on the cheek. I slipped on my ballot flats and grabbed my black trench coat that Ivy helped me pick out for the cold days in Franklin Grove. I ran over to the bus stop and rounded the corner in hope I hadn't missed my sister because of my lateness. When I turned the corner though I saw my sister in all her glory wearing the bright pink trench coat. Since I bought the black one she bought the pink.

"Hey sis, nice coat," I say with a wink. She smiles and then pulls me into a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh Olivia, you look killer but if I have to show up to school in pink everyone will think I am a bunny! No offence, your an awesome bunny."

I smile, "None taken and fine give me your coat. I don't really mind I like yours better anyways." Ivy and I start walking to school but neither of us say a word until Ivy speaks up.

"Hey, Why is your bag so full?" she says while giving me a curious look.

"Hello cheerleader," I say while pointing to myself. She laughs and then makes a joke about how Charlotte forgot her uniform one year and had to wear the old boys one. I burst out laughing and almost fell flat on my face. Hence the almost. Sophia's arms caught me under my arms.

"Whoa there Olivia, don't want to wreck that pretty face of yours on the very first day," she is holding back her giggles. I catch my balance and then smile.

"Thanks Sophia," but before Sophia can hear my thanks Ivy tackles her in a best friend hug. Ivy then starts searching for Brendan but don't have any luck. So Ivy, Sophia and I head to our new lockers. Ivy and I had our lockers right next to each other while Sophia's is down the hall on the other side of the wall. I spin my new combo 15-30-45 and wait for the lock to make the click sound. I open my locker and a horrible smell penetrated my nose.

Ivy plugs her nose and says, "To bad you got one of the Beasts old lockers." The Beasts if you don't know are the stupid vampires that like to play jokes and say stupid things.

I say, "No worries I was prepared for this." I pull out my water bottle and two purple tablets from my backpack.

"What's that?" Ivy says while pointing to the tablets.

"Just wait and see Ivy. You will be amazed, I know I was when I first saw this." I put the first tablet on the bottom of the locker and the second on the top. Then I sprayed both of them with water and slammed my locker close as fast as possible. I heard the soap tablets fizz and clean in the process. When I open my locker after the fizzing stopped it was spotless and smelled like roses.

Ivy's jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh my gosh, that's killer! Where can I get some of that? Really because my room could need some cleaning." I laughed.

"I really don't know where it came from but my mom accidentally bought it when she was trying to buy her favourite bubble bath." I put my gym bag into my locker while Ivy put up her poster on her locker door. I noticed someone walking towards us and identified it as Brendon. He mouths for me to make some kind of noise so Ivy doesn't notice him. I nodded my head to him then let out a girly scream. Ivy looks at me in panic and her eyes look over to see what happened.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asks quickly but I shrug and just said I saw a bug climb out of my gym bag. She looks at me as if saying are you serious that's all? I shrug my shoulders and turn back to my locker acting as normal as I can. Brendon sees this as his chance and places his hands over Ivy's eyes.

"Guess who," he whispers into her ear while then mouthing to me thanks. I just smile and watch for my sisters reaction. She relaxes her stiff shoulders when she figures out who it is and her body leans into his touch.

"Brendon," She says in a happy voice that I only hear her ever use with Brendon, Sophia and me. She turns around into his arms and kisses his cheek lightly. I turn away because I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment. I couldn't not help but feel a little jealous though that I didn't have someone to do that with. I closed my locker and turned to tell them I was going to the office to get my schedule when I see Brendon showing off his new phone which leads me to the thought of where my phone is.

Oh right I left it on my dresser. "Shit," I mumble under my breath but of course with their bat hearing (no pun intended) they heard.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Brendon asks me.

"I forgot my phone," I whisper out hoping they didn't catch it but of course they did. Ivy laughs and makes a joke about how I brought cleaning stuff but forgot my cell phone. I blushed scarlet like always when embarrassed then told them I was getting my schedule. I was walking down the hall looking at my feet hoping that the red in my cheeks would fade. I bumped into someone right in front of the office and landed on my butt. I got up and apologized. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said in a rush and then looked up to see the person I bumped into to be none other then Camilla. "Camilla!" I practically throw my arms around her. "How are you?" I say while checking out her outfit and might I say she was rocking the aero-postal shirt and pants.

"I've been good." She replies sweetly like she always would. Camilla and I were chatting away when some guy comes up and drapes his arm over her shoulders.

"Is this your new boyfriend Camilla?" I ask excited.

She laughs, "No this is my older brother Marcus or Mark." Marcus or Mark looks me up and down then sniffs the air. All I am thinking is please don't let me still be smelling of my yucky locker. His eyes go black and his fists clench. He grunts out a "Hi" before grabbing Camilla and dragging her down the hall. Camilla tried to wave but he tugged on her arm to stop. Then they disappeared around the corner. I stood there stunned at what just occurred but I shrugged it off. I walked into the office and asked Ms. Dread for my class schedule. She handed me my schedule and told me that she loved my outfit. I thanked her and then signed my name on the sheet she told me too.

I walked out and looked at my schedule. My schedule was like this. First Block Math, Second Block Chemistry, Break, Third Block Humanities, Fourth Block English, Lunch then last but not least GYM. I got to my locker and grabbed my pencil case and notebooks so I could head to math class. When I walked into math class and saw a vacant seat next to Camilla I smiled. I was about to go sit down next to her when her brother entered and gave me a hard look while taking the empty seat I was about to sit in. So instead I go to the front of the class and sit right next to the door. The teacher went over the normal protocol and then told us what we need to have for next class while dismissing us to have free time for the rest of class.

When first block was over I headed over to chemistry. The good thing about chemistry is that I found out I had this class with Brendon and Sophia. I sat with Sophia while Brendon sat in front of us. I looked around the class to see everyone gossiping. I turned to Brendon and asked if he knew what everyone was talking about.

"Oh there's some new guy from Europe who is suppose to be super hot as the girls say," his voice is hinted with Jealousy and worry. I patted his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry my sister only has googly eyes for you, trust me." That brought the smile back to his face instantly. It was finally break and we were meeting Ivy at our lockers. When Ivy saw us she smiled and waved us over. Brendon walked behind Ivy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sophia and I did the same just to mock them. Ivy stuck out her tongue at us, while Sophia and I high fived each other. Brendon then went over to his guy friends so they could head to there next class together but not before leaving a sweet kiss on my sisters cheek. My next class I thought I had no one special with or so I thought.

I walked into my Humanities classroom and was handed a paper informing us on what would be taught this term. Our teacher was reading from the paper and told us to follow along. We were on the second line when Ms. Lite told us to great the new kid. We all greeted him with a hello but I didn't even glance up when I said it. Ms. Lite then told the new student to introduce himself to us. I still hadn't looked up at that point but when he spoke a shiver went up my spine, so I looked up and my brown eyes with violet flecks meet the most stunning shade of violet eyes. His name was Lucas and he told us that he came from Spain. I got this creepy feeling that I have seen Lucas before but I swear that this was the first time I have ever meet him in my life. Ms. Lite then instructed Lucas to sit next to me and that I should raise my hand so he knew where I was. I lifted my hand up and when Lucas saw me he smiled hugely but then his smile faded when he got closer to me. Nobody noticed but me since I was more like studying him then just looking. Lucas then personally introduced himself to me and held out his hand for me to shake. I placed my hand in his to shake but what surprised me was he didn't shake my hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I blushed the darkest shade of red I ever have. When he finally let go I could still feel the electric tingle that passed through the two of us. I felt kind of empty when he let go though.

Lucas then looked up and saw my blush. "Your blush is lovely," he said in his sweat Spanish accent. That of course made me blush more. He started chuckling which caused everyone to turn and see what was wrong with the two of us. "I'm sorry Querida, but I still don't know your name."

I was speechless because he called me something in Spanish that made me feel special inside even though I didn't even know what it meant. I finally stuttered out my name, "O-o-livi-a-a," it sounded more like a question then and response.

"Olivia," he said with his rich accent. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." I said more calmly and composed.

"Olivia, May I borrow the sheet because there were no more left?" he asked shyly.

"Sure Lucas, Actually you can have it since I already have it memorized." I handed him the pink sheet of paper Ms. Lite had given us. Lucas thanked me and then spent the rest of the class reading it. I went back to doodling on my notebook and thinking of cheer. My next class was English and I was glad to say I had that class with my sister. During that class all we did was pass notes since we were in the back row.

Our notes went like this, "**Sup Olivia? Hey why do you look cheerier then normal? Oh my gosh! You have the I just meet a guy look! Who is he? SPILL!" **Even Ivy's writing was demanding. He-he.

I wrote back, "_I do NOT look cheerier and his name is Lucas! He's the new kid and he came from Spain. Ivy also you know how dad and I have been talking about my dreams and how he thinks that they could be a vampire power of foresight? Well I think he's right because I had this creepy feeling that I knew Lucas even before he introduced himself. I also thought about it and then saw that his figure matches the one in my dream." _

I slide her notebook back over to her for her to read and when I got it back her response was, "**I know but be careful and don't get all excited about having powers before I talk to dad about it again okay?**" Her concern for me always made me appreciate having her as my sister.

I wrote back quickly, "_Yeah I know, but wouldn't it be cool is I could see the future? Ahhh teachers coming don't reply." _Mr. Wolfe came by handing out the book list for this year.

"Class, this year instead of assigning a book you all will hate, you may pick from the five books on the list. Moby Dick, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Sense and Sensibility and Macbeth. You have two days to either purchase or check out one of these books."

"_Hey Ivy, Which book are you going to read_?" I wrote when the teacher left.

"**I'm going to read Wuthering Heights since I own it and have read it over a million times. What about you?"**

"_I always loved Romeo and Juliet but my copy got lost in the move so I'll have to go to the book store or library after cheer practice. So make sure you don't wait up for me. Hey maybe Brendon could walk you home." _I winked and then passed the notebook back over to her. She elbowed me when she finished reading and laughed.

The bell for lunch rang so Ivy and I headed to the café. We walked into the lunch line and I got my usual bunny salad while Ivy got her burger. We crossed the café earning a glare from Charlotte and her clones while also getting an almost wave from Camilla, who was stopped by her brother and his friends. Ivy and I sat with Brendon and Sophia. We talked about our new favourite teachers and classes. I couldn't help but search the café for Lucas. I felt a little disappointed when I couldn't find him.

The end of lunch bell rang so we all headed to the change rooms for gym. I stepped out of the change room in my pink short shorts and Franklin grove high cheer shirt. Ivy and Sophia came out in similar outfits of Black shorts and a bright coloured bunny shirt. When I looked at my sister I wasn't surprised her to find her eyeing Brendon and him eyeing her back. When Lucas stepped out I almost gasped at how hot he looked. He wasn't even wearing anything special just a normal pair of blue shorts and a white band t-shirt. Coach asked all of us to come together and sit on the football field. Ivy, Sophia, Brendon and I sat close together on the field chatting until Coach started babbling on about the cheer moves we cant do without guy cheerleaders. Coach then announced that this year every football player would also be on the cheer team to help us out in nationals so they have to start learning the moves. Then she asked for a volunteer pair to do a demo but no one raised there hands so she just shout out two names.

"Olivia front and center, and Lucas your new here lets see what you can do." When Coach said Lucas my eyes went wide. I saw Lucas get up and head over to where Coach and I stood. He smiled at me while then nodding at Coach. Coach came over to me and told me to do a simple ballerina turn. I nodded and then walked over to Lucas. He watched my every move which sent the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Okay so Lucas were going to do a basic ballerina turn. Is that okay?" I asked waiting for his answer.

"Sure thing boss, just tell me what to do," he said all excited.

"Okay well this is what were going to do. I'm going to stand in front of you but not facing you. You have to put your hands on my waist and then lift me onto your shoulders. Then you have to grab my left foot and hold me up. I'll do the rest from there, got it?" I asked hoping he got all that and I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"Yep I think I have it memorized," He said with a wink probably referring to humanities class when I gave him my sheet. I nodded my head then turned so I wasn't facing him. I looked at everyone else and saw my sister and friends having panic written all over there faces. I finally locked eyes with Ivy and when I did she composed her face as if she wasn't panicking a second ago about something.

I closed my eyes to not worry about that and focus on the demo when I was pulled into a pre-motion.

Pre-motion

Ivy was yelling, "Get away from her," towards some old but handsome looking vampire. 

I was snapped out of the pre-motion or vision as I call it by two strong arms on my waist.

Lucas whispered in my ear, "You okay?" I nodded my head and then motioned us to go. He did exactly as I explained and lifted me up onto his shoulders. He then grabbed my left foot and lifted me up higher. That was my cue to go into a ballerina pose and twirl in a circle. Coach yelled for me to do a simple flip down and I agreed. I told Lucas to let go of my foot on three.

"One...Two...THREE," I yelled making sure Lucas could here. Once Lucas let go I flung my body forward but over rotated so instead of on flip I did two. Luckily I still landed on my feet but I felt a little dizzy. Lucas came over to me and asked if I was alright seeing as I did two flips not one. I nodded my head and then ran over to my sister but couldn't help but feel giddy that her cared about me so much. I thought I should ask Ivy why she had panic on her face so I did.

Her reply was, "I just thought Brendon was going to break up with me because of something he said." I thought that was possible but that didn't explain why both Brendon and Sophia had matching masks of panic as well.

"Then why did Brendon and Sophia have a similar face of panic?" I asked wanting to see what she would say but right before she talked I noticed her bite her lip. That was always a habit Ivy had when she was thinking of a lie.

"Well Brendon thought I was going to break up with him and Sophia was panicking because she didn't know what was wrong with the two of us." It was a good lie but I wanted to know the truth so I pushed a little more but she didn't want to tell me so I stop because I guessed it must have been really important if she doesn't want to tell me of all people about it.

"Olivia, did you have a pre-motion when you had your eyes closed?" She asked her sisterly instincts back in full presence.

"Yeah I did, but don't worry its nothing important, just a cool outfit I was going to buy is sold out." I was lying through my teeth but Ivy didn't seem to notice and if she didn't she wasn't showing it.

Coach the put everyone into pairs and the front row looked something like this, Brendon/Ivy, Sophia/Brad, Derek/Me, Lucas/Molly and Marcus/Camilla. I didn't mind that shy Molly would be Lucas's partner then the other bimbos in my gym class like Charlotte. Coach told everyone to do the demo Lucas and I had with our new partners. Coach blew her whistle for us to go.

Derek lift me up and all was going fine until he twisted my foot in the wrong direction. A ripe of pain passed through my foot to my leg which caused me to lose balance. I fell backwards and heard Sophia scream for someone to catch me. I was prepared to hit the ground but instead I felt the same two strong arms that held me earlier under my legs and back. Lucas had caught me if you still haven't guessed who it was.

Coach told Lucas to take me to the nurse to check my ankle. He agreed and started walking with my still in his arms. As we passed I saw Ivy and Sophia glaring daggers at Lucas so I guessed that had something to do with before. After we rounded the corner I asked Lucas to put me down but he just refused and tightened his hold on me.

I was getting anger that he didn't listen to me. "Lucas, I order you to put me down! I have my own pair of legs that work perfectly fine!" I said this in a firm but demanding voice. I don't know what but somehow something I said made Lucas smile.

He turned to me with a smirk on his face, "No my princess, I will not let you walk on your own two legs, when my arms love carrying you." What he said left me speechless. He thought of me as his and a princess! My heart was pounding 4x faster then normal but we finally got to the nurse. The nurse told Lucas to put me down so she could check my ankle. I stuck my tongue out at him as if saying "Ha, I win." That of course caused Lucas to laugh and then give me a dirty look.

When the nurse was done checking my ankle she said nothing happened but to take it easy so no cheerleading. That caused me to frown but Lucas told me that at least I got a break. I smiled at him and thanked the nurse. Then we both parted ways I went to cheer and he went to football. I of course had to just get my bag then go to my locker to get my wallet since I wasn't aloud to cheer today. Once I had my wallet in my bag I headed over to the supermarket to use there phone since I forgot mine. I called my mom and told her I would be going to the library and maybe do a little shopping. She agreed but told me to be extra careful since I didn't have my phone with me. I reassured her and then hung up.

I walked over to the clothing stores near the supermarket and check out there new fall line but the only thing that caught my eye was this short pink dress with a satin black ribbon on the waist. I tried it on and looked into the full length mirror. I absolutely loved how the dress hugged my curves and made them look good. I felt like a princess, I couldn't not buy this dress. So when I left the store with a cool new dress in hand I smiled. I put the shopping bag into my backpack so I didn't have to carry two things. Then I checked my watch and saw that cheer practice was ending right about now. I decided it was time to go to the library and check out Romeo and Juliet for English class. I was walking through the side back of the store so I could get to the library faster when I heard a noise. I started to walk faster but that didn't seem to make the noise disappear. Out of no where I was slammed into the stores wall. I looked at the person who pushed me and saw it was Marcus, Camilla's brother.

"Stay away from my sister you bloodsucker," he growled at me. He bared his teeth and was shaking. All I could think was that he looked like one of those wild dogs you run away from. Then it came to me, he could be a werewolf. I wanted to act cautiously but my emotions took over.

"Marcus," I yelled getting his attention, "First of all I am not a vampire and secondly if I was I would never hurt Camilla." He growled at me again but this time louder and his hand pushed me into the wall with even more force.

"Don't lie to me, I can smell that your a leech," I thought about what he said and just thought that my sisters scent probably rubbed off on me.

"No I'm not Marcus, I can prove it. When I get hurt I don't heal super fast. Give me your hand for a second." He didn't seem to want to be he did. I took on of his fingers and made his nail cut a line through the palm of my left hand. I held it up for him to see that the wound wasn't closing like I had seen happen to my sister whenever she got hurt. He still didn't believe me so I decided to tell him my story. " When my human mother gave birth to my sister and I, all the vampire genes went into on of the twins A.K.A my sister and all the human genes went into my body. So that is why I am human yet my sister is a vampire and I probably smell like a vampire because I am always around my sister."

"You lie and make up stories. Time to die leech," Marcus didn't believe me and now he is going to kill me. I close my eyes and let out a whimper. Right before I think Marcus is going to hit me I hear Lucas voice.

"Don't you dare touch her or else you die mutt!" Lucas says in a voice that even I feared. I had never seen this side of Lucas before but right now I was kind of glad that I did. Lucas came out of the shadows and I saw that his eyes were pitch black not the usual gorgeous green eyes that I loved. His posture was tense and his hands looked like they were ready to rip someone apart. Tears started streaking down my face at how glad I was to see Lucas. Marcus backed up and then bared his teeth at Lucas. I felt something in my heart tug and I wanted to scream out at Marcus to stop. Lucas crouched down and looked like he was ready to fight back at any second. Marcus then launched himself at Lucas and I shrieked in fear that Lucas would be hurt. Luckily Lucas moved out of the way at the last second cause Marcus to hit the wall. Lucas to this to his advantage and went up behind him and hit him somewhere one the neck which knocked him out. Lucas then turned around to face me. His face softened and his eyes changed slowly back to the lovely shade of violet I loved so much. His body relaxed but when I looked into his eyes I saw regret, pain and worry in them. He started taking cautious steps toward me to not scare me into running away. I couldn't take it any longer and ran over to him and through my arms around his neck. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist and held me close to him as I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. Lucas whispered sweet words of nothing into my ear while I tried to catch my breath and even kissed my forehead.

Once I finally calmed down I looked Lucas in the eyes, "I'm sorry for wrecking your shirt," I said in hope of lightening up the mood.

He looked into my eyes to see if I was really not going crazy but I don't know what he saw because the next thing I know he had pulled me as close as I could be to him in a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry princess, you really shouldn't have had to see that."

I pulled out of the hug a little bit and focused on Lucas. "Hey don't worry about me I'm fine, see," I twirled around in front of him. He suddenly went stiff and looked me in the eyes. I saw hunger, fear and pain in those eyes. I couldn't stand him being in pain for some reason and by accidentally I lifted my injured hand up to his face to move a piece of hair that was in his eyes. I noticed that when my hand neared his face he cringed. I pulled my hand away quickly realizing I was the one causing him pain. "I'm so sorry," I said while I gave him some space.

He looks at me and asked, "Why are you sorry?" He asked confused.

"Well because I'm making you thirsty with my blood. Aren't I?" I didn't know for sure but I had a feeling he was a vampire like Ivy.

He looks at my in shock, "You know?"

I giggle and step closer to him feeling brave, "Of course I know silly. My twin sister is a vampire." He still looks at my stunned as if the information I am telling him isn't valid.

" I knew Ivy was a vampire but that doesn't explain how my human princess has a twin sister that's a vampire?" he kind of said it like a question but I decided not to tell him yet. He stepped forward to me and took of his tie. He was about to wrap my hand when I stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me? If you don't let me cover your hand I wont be able to resist any longer Olivia! Your blood calls to me, Please let me cover the blood!" I looked at his face and couldn't help but feel like I should be sedating his hunger not increasing it. I brought my hand up to his lips and said, " Don't resist."

He put my hand at my side and said sharply, "Olivia, you don't know what offering blood to me like that means to vampires." I can see the anger in him rise.

"Then tell me," I challenged.

"It means I am tied to you and you are tied to me,

It means I would fight for you and you would fight for me,

It means I would kill for you and you would kill for me,

It means I would die for you and you would die for me,

It means you are my mate and I am yours,

It means you are my wife and I am your husband,

It means no one can drink your blood but me and no one can drink my blood but you. Do you understand how serious that is? I love you Olivia and I don't want you to be tied to me unless you love me back and understand what that means and that you want to be mine forever." He said this a little harshly but he was just trying to get me to realize how important it was and it sure did.

I flinched a little though at the death part but somehow I knew in my heart that I was Lucas's and he was mine. So again I moved forward and brought my hand up to his lips but this time I only spoke one word, "Drink." Love was in my voice as I said it and I hoped that he heard it. Lucas looked into my eyes seriously and made sure I was completely sure that I wouldn't regret it later. I nodded my head for further consent. The next thing I felt was his lips on my hand and his tongue licking my blood. I smiled and then felt Lucas put on last kiss on my hand. I shivered and then looked at Lucas. He licked the remains of my blood off his lips so I wouldn't freak out and then smiled. I looked at my hand to see the wound almost completely closed. I smiled back and grabbed my bag off the ground. Then I walked back over to Lucas and asked, " So do I taste as good as I smell?"

He pulls me into his arms and kisses my cheek, "You taste heavenly, better then I could ever imagine." I looked at my watch and saw that I had about thirty minutes before I was suppose to be home and I hadn't even gotten my book yet.

"Lucas I have to go to the library really quickly." I say in a rush even though I am still smiling from his comment.

"Well may I accompany my princess to the library? I will make sure that nothing that goes bump in the night will hurt you especially on my watch." He smiles at my that winning smile that melts my heart while extending his arm for me to take. I grin but instead of looping my arm with his like I should have, I grabbed his hand and took off running. He caught on quickly and was soon matching my pace. We were so close to the library that I could see the front steps. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go so I could beat Lucas but of course her could run faster. At the top, Lucas picked me up and twirled me around earning himself fits of giggles from me. When he finally set my down he kissed my forehead while tugging on my hand to hurry up and enter the library.

We entered the library and I quickly lead us to the classics section. I scanned the bookshelf for the book I needed and found it easily. I pulled it out and looked it over to make sure it was in good condition. It looked fine to me so I dragged Lucas to the check out counter and signed out the book. When Lucas finally saw which book I had chosen he asked me if I had read it before. I told him that I had but that I had lost my copy of the book during the move to Franklin Grove. I loved Romeo and Juliet it was one of my favourite books it old him during our walk out of the library. We talked about the books we liked and he was surprised to hear that I loved reading the classics and vampire books. Lucas then totally changed the subject by asking about my sister and I. I was hesitant to tell him but remembered that we were now bond for life that I might as well tell him now.

"My dad is a vampire and he fell in love with a human woman my mom. My mom got pregnant and the doctor told her she was having twins. When my human mother gave birth to my sister and I, all the vampire genes went into on of the twins A.K.A my sister and all the human genes went into my body. So that is why I'm human, yet my sister is a vampire." When I got that all out I sighed. It felt good to finally have that out in the open. I waited for his reaction and was pleased to find him smiling.

" Well its good to know I'm not the only vampire in history to fall in love with a wonderful, gorgeous, sexy, smart, kind, loving human." Lucas made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine. I pulled him close to me and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"You make me feel like the most special person in the world, did you know that?" I smiled up at him while still in his arms.

"No I didn't know that but I'm glad to know I make you happy. Also just to let you know you are the most special thing in my world," Lucas said passionately.

"Lucas you don't make me feel 'happy'," I stalled to see the his pained face and decided to let him off the hock, "You make me feel overjoyed, ecstatic and tickled pink!" His face immediately had a smile back on it. Lucas walked me home and kissed me goodbye. "Night Lucas," I yelled for him to hear as he walked away.

"Goodnight my princess, have pleasant dreams," he blew me a kiss while winking.

"All my dreams are pleasant because your in them," I yelled back honestly. He gave me a stunning smile before waving and then walking away.

I walked into my house while shouting to my mom to tell her I was home and would be down for dinner once I was done my homework. She yelled back to me saying that was fine, so I went up stairs to my room and hung up my new dress. I got out the little homework I had from the first day of school and finished it. After I ate dinner with Mum and Dad I got a text from ivy asking if I could go over. I went to my dad who was doing his judo stretches and asked if I could go over.

"That's fine Olivia as long as you get home by 11:30pm," he said while stretching. It was currently 9:30 so I thought that was unfair so I agreed and then headed over to Ivy's house. I was greeted with my biological father pulling me into a hug.

It was awesome having two dads. "Olivia, Ivy has been telling me that you have been having pre-motions more lately? Is that correct?" he asked me seriously.

"Yeah dad but nothing major," I said quietly hoping he didn't see my reluctances about talking about it.

"Alright well Ivy will help you progress your power tomorrow. Today I want you to go relax and go find your sister because she has something to tell you." Dad then walked over to his office since his phone was ringing.

I walked into my sisters room to find her reading Wuthering heights with headphones on. I pulled off her headphones and yelled, "BOO!"

She jumped across the room in a heart beat. "Oh my gosh Olivia, You gave me a heart attack." She fixed her hair which got all tangled and then turned to me again.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself you were just the perfect person to scare."

"Well what's up? How was your day off from cheer practice?" I shuddered remembering Marcus attacking me but then blushed red thinking of when Lucas kissed me goodbye. I didn't feel like telling Ivy about Marcus or Lucas yet so I just told her I was tired.

"I'll tell you tomorrow because I'm kind of tired and want to go home."

"Okay sis just don't forget to dress warm since its going to rain tomorrow." I nodded my head then walked home. When I got home it was around 11:00pm so my dad didn't get mad. I went straight to my room and crashed onto my bed. Once my head it the pillow I was out.

The next morning I woke up and backed my bag while grabbing my cell phone to make sure I don't forget it again. My mom came up to my room to tell my it was raining and to not forget my umbrella. I put on my hot pink skinny's so that they would go with my rain boots then head out the door. I rounded the corner near the bus stop and was glad to see my sister there waiting for me.

"Hey sis, how do you like the rain?" I asked knowing she heated it when it rained. She gave me one of her shut up looks and then grabbed my arm to stop me from walking further.

"Olivia dad told me to tell you to try and focus for something in the future," I nodded my head at Ivy and closed my eyes while concentrating on Lucas.

Pre-motion

"You cant make me stay away from Olivia," Lucas yelled with an angry face.

"Yes I can I'm her father!" Lucas then lunged for Ivy and my father.

End of Pre-motion

"Did it work?" Ivy asked calmly while making sure I was alright all at the same time.

"Yup it worked," I said back slowly.

"What did you see?" she asked curiosity was evidence in her voice.

"I just saw you and Brendon kissing today." I hope she didn't hear the shakiness in my voice.

She smiled, "when?"

"I don't really know let me try again." This time I actually focused on Ivy and Brendon kissing.

Pre-motion

Ivy gets kissed by Brendon on the mouth at lunch and then when they pull away Ivy starts glaring at someone coming there way.

End of Pre-motion

"At lunch is when Brendon will kiss you," I say while my mind is busy trying to figure out who Ivy could have been glaring at. We reached school and headed straight for our lockers. We waited for Sophia and Brendon and as we were waiting Marcus walked by. He growled at us but right then Brendon showed up and pulled Ivy and I behind him. I already felt like Brendon is my brother and him showing protectiveness of my sister and I just makes me think it more. I cant wait until Brendon and Ivy get married. I know everyone is think what married there only in high school but see being vampires you have mates and mates are for life so I know that Ivy and Brendon are forever.

Marcus finally walked away and Brendon relaxed. "Thanks bro, 10 points for protecting my sister like you did," I say all happily.

"No problem and I would do anything for Ivy," He looks into my sisters eyes and have a couple moment. I head over to my first class still a little scared at what Marcus might do but surprisingly when I got to class he wasn't there. I took that as my chance to sit next to Camilla.

"Hey Camilla," I said in a happy haven't seen you in a long time kind a voice.

Camilla replies with a blunt, "hi" like she's afraid to talk to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I know what you are?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. I looked at her bewildered. Then I put two and two together, her brother probably told her I was a vampire even though I clearly am not.

"Camilla, I'm not a 'V'." She looks at me with a hurt expression on her face.

"Olivia, I may not be a 'W' yet but I can still smell you."

"Camilla, I have 'V' friends that's why I smell like them," I say hoping she will believe me but with the response I get I take it as she doesn't.

"Whatever Olivia, I think it would just be better if we weren't friends anymore." My heart just died as the words fell out of her mouth. I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on. My only human'ish' friend just ended our friendship and was waiting calmly as if my answer wouldn't even effect her decision.

I pulled myself together and then replied, "If that is how you wish then goodbye." I stood up and gathered my things and took the seat I sat at yesterday right next to the door. When class ended I flew out of there like a bat from hell. I could feel the tears in my eyes spring but I held them back. When I got to my next class Sophia saw how I looked and demanded to know what happened. I told her I was fine and just poked myself with my eyeliner. She didn't believe me but she knew me well enough to know that when I was ready I would talk to her. When it was time for break I went to the bathroom and tried to calm myself down. I did pretty good since not one tear slide from eyes yet. I walked into humanities early and longed for Lucas to show up.

The class bell rang and people filled into the classroom but I couldn't help but notice non of them were Lucas. The time passed slower the usual without Lucas here beside me. We were half way through the Barbarian worksheet when Lucas walked into the room looking ruffed up. Lucas went over to the teacher and handed her a slip of paper, Ms. Lite signed the paper and then told Lucas to take his seat. Lucas's locked eyes with me as he came to sit down. While our eyes were locked all my worries went away and new ones a raised on who had hurt Lucas. Lucas hair was messed up, his face was flushed and his knuckles were red and tender looking. When Lucas sat down I immediately grabbed his hands and looked over his knuckles. I rubbed them softly and quickly kissed the top of his knuckles when no one was looking.

"Lucas what happened? Who's butt do I have to kick?" I hope he saw all the concern I had for him but what I saw in Lucas's eyes was fear.

"Nothing happened Olivia, you don't have to kick anyone." he said this as if it was just a regular day.

"It surely isn't nothing or you wouldn't be looking like this and acting all defensive," I raised my voice a little but not enough for the teacher to notice us.

Lucas went livid, "Fine I went to go smash the mutts face for the stunt he pulled this morning! Olivia you aren't going near that monster because I don't want you to get hurt, understood?" He was telling me this and all I could think was that he fought Marcus!

"You fought Marcus! Oh my gosh Lucas you could have gotten seriously hurt. Oh and don't worry I wont go near Marcus or Camilla for that matter," My voice grew small as my anger diminished. My voice was sad at the end and I could barely manage saying Camilla's name.

Lucas pulled me into his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Camilla said we shouldn't be friends anymore since she is turning into a 'W' and I'm a 'V'. I tried to tell her I wasn't but she wouldn't believe me so we just ended our friendship in math class," tears were finally streaking down my face because I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer. Ms. Lite saw my face and excused Lucas and I to the hall to calm down.

Ms. Lite was one of the vampire teachers who knew about Ivy and I. Ms. Lite is like my vampire mother when I need her to be. I mouthed a thank you to her as I passed by and she gave me a kind smile. Lucas wiped away my tears and whispered his love for me. When I finally calmed down it was time to switch classes. Lucas gave me a sweet kiss before wiping away all the tear stains so I didn't look like I just cried. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then headed to English class to meet Ivy.

I walked in and Ivy immediately saw the mood I was in, "Olivia are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head no. I felt like exploding and I wish I could just tell her everything right now.

"Can I talk to you after school?" I asked sounding sadder then I ever thought possible for myself.

"Of course sis," Ivy said while giving me a hug and then started to read Wuthering heights for class. I did the same and for the rest of the class I just escaped everything and entered a world of Romeo and Juliet. I put myself into the story and let myself get distracted. When the bell rang I was pulled out of my peaceful state and all my rushed back to me like a ton of bricks. I walked to my locker and got out my lunch from my bag. I felt two pair of arms go around my waist and my heart speed up so I knew It was Lucas. I leaned back and turned my head to kiss his neck which sent a shiver through his body. I loved that I could get such a reaction from him.

"Hello princess, feeling better?" he asked while kissing my cheek.

"I'm alright, a little shaken up but better then before. Hey come sit with my friends and I at the café. You can formally meet my sister, her best friend and her boyfriend. "

"I would love too and that boyfriend of your sister," I cut him off.

"Don't worry I only have googly eyes for you." I tapped his nose when I said you and it seemed to make him smile.

"That wasn't what I was going to say but that's good to know." He gave me a smirk that sent my heart fluttering. We walked into the café hand in hand and as we neared the table I saw Ivy glare just like she had in my vision. I turned to see who she was glaring at and found it to be Lucas. Why would Ivy glare at Lucas?

"Hey Ivy can we sit here?" I asked trying to stop her from glaring more. Ivy looked at me then at Lucas and then at where Lucas and I hands were joined.

"Yeah but who's your friend?" I was going to answer but Lucas answered for himself.

"I'm Lucas Kessler, Olivia's boyfriend," he stuck out his hand for her to shake. Ivy shook his hand but I couldn't help but notice the fear that flashed through Ivy's eyes when Lucas spoke his last name. Lucas then stick out his hand for Brendon to shake.

Brendon shook his hand and Lucas spoke, "Thank you for protecting Olivia this morning from that stupid Mutt. I was shocked but then realize that was what he was going to say when I cut him off.

"No problem, she is going to be my future sister in law and I love her to bits." He smiled at me and then gave my sister a knowing look.

"Thanks bro, you rock," I smiled back at Brendon and then Ivy spoke up.

"Lucas have you meet our dad yet or have you told Olivia who your dad is?" she glared putting in as much fear as should could into the glare.

"No I haven't meet your father or have I told her about my father," he said this calmly but I could see that it was a touchy subject for him. My sister sighed but then smiled.

"Well Lucas let me get this straight. I don't disapprove of you actually I love you since you make my sister and are able to keep her safe. The only problem I have is that your father because he hates humans and wouldn't think twice about killing my twin since he doesn't like humans and tends to still think humans as food." Ivy spoke sending me a smile telling me she liked Lucas and approved of him. I smiled back and through my eyes yelled thank you.

Lucas growled and tightened his grip on me, "He will never touch her!" I kissed his cheek to calm him down and it seemed to work pretty well since his grip loosened and his jaw unclenched. "I apologize for my outburst," he said to my sister.

My sister nodded and smiled at me about the kiss on the cheek making my cheeks blush. "Lucas how about you come and meet our dad after school and see how that goes?" Ivy asked quickly.

"Yes that would be great." Lucas gave Brendon and Ivy a hug while giving Sophia a hand shake. We all went to gym class but didn't really concentrate. I was to busy admiring Lucas and Ivy was admiring Brendon. When the day ended we, Ivy, Lucas and I went to see dad. Dad wasn't home yet so we had to wait for him.

I turned to Lucas and asked, "Could Ivy and I have some sister time?"

He smiled and replied, "Of course princess, I'll just be in Ivy's living room." I gave him a peck on the cheek before dragging my sister into her room.

"Ivy I am so sorry for keeping things from you so I am going to tell you everything. First of all my vision have been coming more often and more detailed. I had a feeling that Lucas was special and he is since I am his mate and he is mine. I got attacked by a werewolf which is Camilla's brother Marcus. Lucas saved me from Marcus and then I gave blood to Lucas tying him and I together. Camilla is also turning into a werewolf so she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore because she thinks I am a vampire. I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen since I smelled like you. I love Lucas and I don't ever want to be a part from him sis and I know he is my soul mate just like you know Brendon is yours. Please don't hate me that I kept things from you." I spilled everything I could and prayed she wouldn't hate me.

The strangest thing happened instead of her being mad she pulled me into her arms and said "I've missed you so much and don't worry about anything. I love you and nothing you ever do will change that. Also I wasn't completely truthful with you either so were even." We pulled a part right when we heard are dad.

"Girls I'm home," Dad called. We raced up that stairs to Lucas and then waited for dad.

Dad entered the room and I immediately went into action, "Dad I want you to meet my boyfriend Lucas Kessler." Dad paused but then stuck out his hand for Lucas to shake.

Lucas grasped my dads hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Lucas you seem like a good vampire but I cant let you see my daughter. I'm sorry but your family is dangerous and I will not let my daughter be in danger like that!" Dad raised his voice in the end a little because I know how much it hurt my dad to see me in pain or even to think of me in danger that was the whole reason he didn't want me meeting him or being with Ivy. Lucas of course didn't know this and his temper flared.

"You cant make me stay away from Olivia!" That was exactly what he said in my vision and I was starting to worry.

My dads face turned red as he spoke, "Yes I can I'm her father!" I knew what was going to happen next so I stepped in front of my father and yelled stop right when Lucas lunged for my dad. Lucas stopped mid lunge when he saw me in his way.

My dad looked shocked and mumbled to more himself then us but we heard him say, "I've never seen a Kessler take an order from a women before. Maybe he really is a good vampire." I pulled Lucas into a hug and then ran over to may father and did the same.

"Thank you daddy," I said feeling absolutely happy until 10 seconds later a dark figure showed up and called Lucas and my name. The reaches for me and Ivy calls out, "get away from her!" just like in my vision so I knew instantly who it was. I stepped towards Lucas and hide behind him.

Lucas father stepped out of the shadows. "Hello son, good to see you again. Might I say its hard finding you when you run away," his teeth were gleaming as he spoke. He saw how Lucas was protecting me and raises an eyebrow. "Oh and who may this young," he sniffs the air, "Human be?"

Lucas growled at his father but I ran my hands down his back to soothe him. "She is my mate father and you will never touch her!" he spat the word father and ended his sentence fiercely. His father dismissed what Lucas had said as if his son had asked him to keep out of his room or something like that.

"She smells quite yummy son, when do you plan on eating her?" He asked curiously. My body shook in fear of his words and I let out a small whimper.

"She is not food father! She is my mate! She will be treated as a princess and no one will harm her or they will deal with me!" He yelled at his father.

"As you wish son. You may have her as your mate as long as she is changed into one of us at around the age 19-21," his father said simply.

My father growled but stayed silent during this time. Lucas looked at me for an answer and I looked at my father. My father saw what I truly wanted in my eyes and sighed.

"Olivia will become on of us, I will make sure of it. My only conditions are that Lucas and her join my family not yours and that they not be a target of anything involving your vampire mafia." My father said calmly striking his own wager.

Lucas father seemed to be weighing out his options. "You may live in peace. Lucas you are no longer part of my family so no one will hurt you or your mate but never get all excited. Your brothers and I will drop in from time to time to make sure she has been changed and that you don't soften up too much." Lucas nodded his head and then escorted his father out. When he came back I pulled him into my arms making sure he was alright and really right here.

"You will never leave me?" I asked while looking him deep in the eyes.

"Never," he vowed and kissed my forehead since he was in the presence of my father.

That night my father accepted Lucas into our family and the fact that one day I will be like them as well.

* * *

The END

That is the story of how Olivia got a boyfriend/mate/soul mate.

If my readers really like this one shot I have a little epilogue in mind and wouldn't mind writing it for everyone. Just let me know and I'll add it.

Sincerely Suzy

REVIEW!


	2. Author note

Hello

I know I wasn't going to be writing anymore author notes but I have to apologize to all the people waiting for the add-on to this story. Events have happened in my life recently which has caused me to loose interest in finishing my story. I'm sorry but the loss of my Grandpa has caused me a great deal of pain and it's hard to write now. I might finish this later one but not any time soon.

I'm REALLY sorry

Sincerely SusanCullen


	3. Nothing Can Bring Us Down

My sister the vampire

2 years later

Intro:

Olivia and her sister are rocking the last year of high school! Olivia is head cheerleader, she's in the school musical, and is getting straight A's in all her writing courses for her future job. Ivy is rocking student counsel and is even planning the school prom, with Olivia's help of course. Ivy also has all her courses for being an architecture like her dad. Sophia has all her photography course done and is the head of the pictures running on the school paper. Anyways before we start talking about Jobs, Kids and the Future, we want to talk about the Present and believe me everything that is happening right now in the present is going to affect the future.

Chapter 1

"Olivia, Wake up honey, you're going to be late for school." Mom called waking me up the hall. For the past few weeks I've been feeling weaker, tired and sore. I turn my head towards my clock and slowly open my eyes to see I only have five minutes to get ready. I had a feeling of de-ja-vu since, this was almost exactly how I started off my sophomore year, except the tired and sore part but I thought that was just because I am now head cheerleader.

"I'm up mom!" I yelled down stairs then quick as a bunny can (pun intended) hopped from one side of my room to the other while getting ready. I grabbed my new over the shoulder bag that Lucas got me last year and my pink flats. I ran out the door and meet my sister right around the corner near the bus stop.

"Olivia!" Ivy screamed, than tackled me in a hug which isn't really like her but since she and I have been together Ivy has been more bubbly and alive, but that could also be because Brendon put an engagement ring on her left finger last summer.

"Ivy, oh my gosh I love your outfit!" My sister was sporting a beautiful pair of black tights with a purple flats and a purple bunny shirt that said "I'm getting hitched," with a picture of two bunnies looking like they're going to hop away with each other on it. Ivy blushed and then played with her ring. I noticed that was her new habit since she got it.

"Thanks sis, now let get to school so we can see our men!" she winked while linking our arms as we walked towards school. I am happy to say that ever since sophomore year when Lucas moved into town we have been together and no one has stopped us yet not even his father. When Ivy and I got to school we headed straight for our lockers since that was where we told the guys and Sophia to meet us. I was kind of sad that summer was over and school was back since last summer had been my best summer so far in my life. I got to see Lucas in swim shorts and I also got to help Brendon propose to my sister. I also got to play with Brendon's little sister Bethany with Lucas which made me see how good of a father Lucas will be and how much I wish we could have a family but since summer is over, I am back to focusing on my classes and courses for my future job.

Ivy and I got to our lockers to find none of the guys there, not even Sophie, had gotten there yet. Both Ivy and I started to put our stuff away and decorate our lockers with summer pictures and bunny magnets when all of a sudden two pairs of hands covered our eyes. The people both whispered at the same time "Guess who." I smiled and sighed "Lucas," he turned me around and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I saw Ivy do the same but she made her and Brendon's last much longer.

Lucas then asked, "So, how is me princess feeling today?" I snuggled into his arms, "I'm sore but okay." I mumbled. Lucas winked at me and whispered, "I could make you sorer," in a husky voice that made me shiver. I slapped at his chest playfully and winked back. I saw Brendon and Lucas share a look but let it go thinking it was just guy humor or something. There was about ten more minutes before the bell would ring and Sophia still hadn't shown which isn't like her. We all decided to head to class but right when I was about to take my first step towards class I was pulled into a pre-motion.

Pre-motion starts

Sophia is skateboarding to school when a car comes out of nowhere and hits her or at least almost does. Sophia uses her vampire speed to get out of the way but people see and start screaming witch and demon at her. Sophia has a look of panic on her face.

End of Pre-motion

I wobbled and Lucas held onto me tighter, "What happened, Princess?" he whispered in concern. "We have to get to Sophia right now!" I practically yell, everyone looks at me but I'm already running full speed out the doors. They catch up and see what about to happen in the parking lot. Brendon and Lucas run over towards Sophia and yell, "Stop!" before she crosses the street. The car zooms by and Sophia realizes what was about to happen to her and yells her, "Thanks." The guys both point at me and all I do is blush. Sophia gives me a hug once she was with us and thanks me again. I tell her that she would have done the same thing for me if the situation was in reverse so no thanks were needed.

We all head to our first classes and go our separate ways. My schedule for this year looked like this, History/Humanities with Camilla, Math with Sophia and Brendon, Break, Chemistry with Ivy, English AP with Lucas, Lunch, Gym with Everyone, then lastly cheer practice after school.

I walked into my first class to have Camilla give me a dirty look and have her brother growl at me. I sat as close to the door as I could and as far away from the as was possible. Once that dreadful class ended I rushed over to Math, so I could chill with Brendon and Sophia. Math wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be and the time actually passed quicker than normal. During break I got a snack and switched my books at my locker. I met Ivy in the hall and we made our way to Chemistry while gossiping about our first two classes.

"Hey sis, when are you planning on having your wedding?" I whispered making sure no one around us heard. Ivy didn't even look up from mixing the two chemicals in her hands but she still replied quietly, "I was thinking sometime in May next year, or else dad would flip."

"Oh well, Can I help plan and organize?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course sis, who else am I going to torture with all my whining and complaining about the decorations." She said smugly. I laugh and the teacher gives me a pointed look to be quiet. I stopped talking but passed Ivy a note saying, "Can't wait!" with a smiley face on it. Ivy holds back her own giggles and makes me focus on the lesson. Class passed by in a flash and I already had half of Ivy's wedding planned out in my head. I then skipped over to my AP English class that so happened to be taught by my old Humanities teacher Ms. Lite and she happened to be the only vampire teacher in our school.

I walked into the class only to get stared at by guys and even whistled at. I hated all the guys and their stupid hormones, I was just glad that Lucas shared this class with me. A cocky guy in my class started to flirt with me or what I would call a poor excuse for flirting. He started to grab my ass so I pushed him away, though that seemed to make him mad. He then grabbed both of my wrists and pushed me into the wall, while rubbing his hard on against my area. I whimpered but since the teacher wasn't in the room yet it didn't matter. I kicked and wiggled with all my might but he was just too strong.

He leaned forward to capture my lips but before his face could even get close to mine I saw a fist connect with his jaw. He immediately released me and clutched his own face. I turned to see a livid Lucas with eyes set on his prey to kill. I had only seen this side of Lucas once before and it was again when he was defending me but I can't help but think he was raised to be this angry, feared Lucas instead of the sweet, funny, protective Lucas I love.

"Don't you ever touch her again you slim bag, or else next time it won't just be your jaw that gets hit!" Lucas pulled me behind him and stood ready to fight just in case.

"Dude who gives a shit, she's just another slut who would open her legs for anyone, that's why she flaunts it." The slim bag said. It was the wrong thing to say at the time since Lucas was already very pissed. Lucas grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall.

"Olivia is NOT a slut and she doesn't flaunt or give herself to anyone! Dirt bags like you are the reason so many girls are showing up pregnant on the streets!" Lucas was raging and I couldn't let it go on any longer even if I felt hurt for being called a slut. I need to stop Lucas from killing someone so I put my hand on one of his shoulders and then rubbed his back.

"Lucas honey, he's not worth it, please calm down and let him go," I say softly. Lucas slowly released the slim bag but right when he did the slim bag lunged for him but what he didn't see coming was me. I kicked him in the family jewels before he could even lift a finger to harm Lucas.

Lucas wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "That's my girl!" Lucas then walked us over to our desk and we both sat down waiting for class to truly begin. Ms. Lite heard everything from the hallway but pretended like she hadn't. Ms. Lite then saw the slim bag named Peter on the floor and told him to wait for her in the principal's office. Ms. Lite then nodded at us slightly while starting class. I really didn't mind this class since I got to mostly get my story done while spending time with Lucas. Lucas didn't let me go for the rest of the day and glared at any boy who came within 10 meters of me, with the exception of his new found "bro" Brendon A.K.A my sisters Fiancée.

We all went to lunch but I couldn't help but notice Sophia being less cheerful then she usually is then I realized she had the look I did at one point. It's the longing look, of wanting someone to be yours like your friends and family already seem to have. I felt bad for her and decided to check her near future to see if her love life got any better. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Sophia and Love.

Pre-motion

It started off with Sophia and that guy from gym class but then my pre-motion changed suddenly and I got sucked into a whole new vision. Sophia now was looking lovingly into some vampires eyes who seemed dangerous but looked like he was leaving. Sophia looked sad but it quickly changed to happy and then I hear an angelic voice yell "Wait!" The angelic voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place who it was.

Pre-motion ended

My pre-motion would have gone longer but the bell rang snapping me out of my state of calm. Lucas whispered, "Princess, it's time for gym." Lucas then shook my shoulders a bit to get my attention, "Did that jerk hurt you because if he did I will beat him to a pulp!" Lucas said while starting to rise from his seat. "Do you want to go home? I'll take you home. Why did you whisper Sophie?" I kissed his lips while grabbing his hand and getting up. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me and I don't want to go home. As for why I whispered Sophia that I will tell you during gym class so let's go before we are late!" I said while dragging him towards the gym. Just before heading into the change room Lucas pulled me into a sweet kiss, "See you soon Gorgeous." I ran into the change room and changed as quickly as I could, but Ivy told me to calm down and we both walked out of the change room together.

Coach today told us to partner up and do a starter of five laps around the football field to warm up. Lucas jogged towards me at the starting line and picked me up while swinging me around. I giggled and kissed his cheek when no one was looking, coach then blew the whistle and everyone started running. Lucas kept up with my easily and whispered in my ear, "So are you going tell me now princess?" I turned to him to tell him not yet but he had that smile on his face that always gets me. Darn smile of his, "Fine," I huffed in defeat since he always uses his charm on me and it works every time. "I was looking into if Sophia would get a boyfriend anytime soon since she was looking lonely at lunch."

Lucas gave me a strange look, "Well that's not a bad thing then why did you look so sad afterwards?" he asks me quietly as Ivy runs past us. I turn to him and whisper back, " Because while I was looking I got pulled into a whole new vision where Sophia had a vampire love and it looked like he was leaving her. I didn't really see him well but from what I got he looked dangerous yet safe kind of like when I see your dark side." Lucas frowned, "I'm sorry about my dark side princess but I can't help but get that way especially when someone is threatening you. Now maybe could you tell me what Sophia's mysterious vampire looks like more because maybe I know him?" I thought hard back to the vision and managed to remember a bit, "He has the same hair color as you but a shade or two darker, with the same eyes that strangely enough he could look related to you may be like an older brother or cousin," Lucas stumbled for a second which shouldn't be possible since he's a vampire, his face turned to a look of shock before he recovered and looked at me. "Lucas, what's wrong you're scaring me?" Lucas kept up running with me and said, "I think Sophia might of fell in love with my bad ass of an older brother Nick." I gave Lucas a look as to say what's so bad about him when he replied, "That's not good since he is supposed to take over my father's job after he retires." I sped up a little to clear my head as I processed that and I was about to reply when I felt a sharp pain in my side. Lucas was at my side in an instant but I dismissed him saying it was just a running cramp. Lucas let it go but didn't seem very pleased. Once we finished the five laps we started a short game of soccer, I went to change into my cheer clothes and waited for the rest of my squad to change so we could practice as the boys changed to practicing for football. While I was waiting for my squad to finish changing I got the chance to ogle Lucas as he took the lead in the game.

Once the squad was sitting in the bleacher waiting I introduced myself as head cheerleader and told them that today we would be starting off with something basic like pyramids and then adding in our most basic cheer. As we started I felt a bit dizzy but I shook it off and instructed how to do the first moves of the cheer building up to the part where everyone starts getting into places for the pyramids. As we got everyone ready for the pyramid a junior on the squad ask for me to go on top since no one was comfortable yet, I agreed and climbed my way up. The only bad part was once I was at the top of the pyramid I became extremely dizzy and lost my balance causing me to fall. Luckily for me my spotter Lucy caught me, but right after that I heard Lucas call my name as everything went black.  
************************************************** ***********************************

Hospital 2 days later

I woke up in a faded pale blue room with someone holding my hand. "Oh thank God, She is finally awake," I heard someone who sounds like Ivy say. "Princess, are you alright? Do you feel any pain at all?" I turned to the voiced that warmed my heart every time I heard him speak. Lucas Spanish accent drawled out since he was worried and wasn't paying attention. I squeezed what I assumed was his hand I was holding and tried to sit up but found that I couldn't.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked not managing to say anything else while feeling how tired I truly was. I am so out of it that I didn't even notice everyone else in the room. My mom and dad are here with Sophie, Brendon and my real dad. My mom came to my side and answered my questions, "Honey, you're at the hospital because during cheer you fainted and fell off during a pyramid. You have been in a coma for two days. You scared us all have to death Olivia sweetheart." Right when I was about to reply to my mom the doctor took that moment to walk in. "Hello everyone, oh and I see my patient has finally woken up." The doctor smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how he looked vampire-ish but that could just be me over thinking everything. "How are you feeling today Olivia?" the doctor said while glancing at what looked to be my medical chart and then went over to a monitor and wrote down what it read while waiting for my answer.

"Umm well I feel tired, sore and still a little dizzy but that's about it. I have been feeling like this more and more since junior year, doctor…" I trailed off not knowing his name. "Oh I'm sorry Olivia, I'm doctor Fletcher but you can call me Masen. Thank you for all that information little lady but I think we need to run a few more tests just to see why your body is really making you feel that way, okay?" I nod my head, "That's fine doctor Masen just as long as I get to go home soon." I turned to look him in the eye and saw that his eyes are violet like all my vampire friends and family. That confirmed my earlier thought of him being a vampire.

He smiled at me, "I'll do the best I can Olivia but I make no promises." I nodded my head at him and then he motioned for all the adults to follow him to talk. Once they left all my friends came over to my side. Ivy attacked me in a hug and told me never to do that to her ever again. I laugh saying I didn't try to fall off the pyramid but would try and be more careful. Brendon and Sophia did a similar thing except the promised me a bucket load of pink strawberry ice cream when I get to leave the hospital which I told them I would hold that to them since they know it's my favorite. Lucas was last but that didn't stop him from making me feel the happiest by kissing me tenderly on the lips while whispering, "I never want to see you in a room like this again," I kissed his cheek in agreement.

Lucas was going to lean in for another kiss when Dr. Masen came in saying, "Olivia, I could do the test now if you would like so we can get them over with instead of waiting until tomorrow morning?" "I think that is killer idea Dr. Masen," I sat up in my bed with the help of Lucas but I started to sway. I got Lucas to sit on the bed and I sat in his lap so he could support me. A nurse named Angela then walked in with a couple of needles to take my blood. Most of my vampire friends and sister left the room as to not be around the blood. I told Lucas he could go as well if it was making him uncomfortable but all he did was kiss my neck and tell me to relax. Lucas knows how much I hate needles so when I closed my eyes he didn't laugh he just rubbed my back and let me lean into him to calm me down. When Angela was done she gave me a small smile and told Lucas he could lay me back down on the hospital bed. Once I was lying down again my friends started telling me about the things I missed such as Charlotte getting caught cheating on a test and Marcus (Camilla's brother) getting suspended for punching some kid in his gym class. Eventually I fell asleep on Lucas shoulder, when I woke up I heard my mother sobbing which immediately made me panic. I looked around to see what was wrong and then looked back at my mom. When she finally looked me in the eye she just started to sob more. I then turned to both my dad's and saw that they both had grim faces as well as if the world was about to end. What shocked me even more was that Ivy looked like someone has just taken away her favorite black shoes and burned them. Brendon was holding her as she sobbed trying to comfort her but he didn't look any better than she did which scared me. Sophia looked as if someone just broke her camera and told her she is a horrible photographer. Lastly I turned to Lucas with a small hope that he would give me a reassuring smile that nothing too bad was going on but what I saw broke me. Lucas looked as if his world was crumbling around him or as if someone he truly loved died. That's when the whole picture of my family and friends around me crying made my brain click, OH MY GOSH I'm dying!

"Guys you're scaring me," I say hoping with all my might that the conclusion I came up with in my head may be wrong. "What's going on?" My mom breaths in to catch her breath and begins to talk when Dr. Masen cuts her off. "Olivia sweetie, I have some bad news. Do you remember those tests we did?" I nod, "Well most of them came out clean but one of them came out well let's just say not so good…and I looked further into it thinking it may have just been a mistake since you seemed perfectly healthy in every other aspect. I'm sorry to say but I found out that you have a type of Cancer that is not easy to detect and it's been spreading. I'm sorry Olivia but its terminal Cancer and it's got to the point where we can't do much to stop it." Dr. Masen looked as if he was in agony while telling me this but all I could think was I'M DYING! My mind was in total shock and I don't even know how I managed to ask, "How long do I have to live?" My voice shook as I spoke.

"Two weeks to a month sweetheart. I'm terribly sorry." He apologized again before leaving the room to give us some private time to talk. Everyone looks at me with their pained eyes waiting to see how I will take it but all I can do is burst into tears. My mom rushed to my side, "Oh honey, don't worry you'll be fine." How can it be fine I thought, the doctor just told me I'm going to be dying soon! After a minute or two more of me sobbing my eyes out I made up my mind that I want to live my life normally before I pass. "Mom can we go home and I just go to school as much as I can until…" I trailed off not wanting to be talking about my own death. Dad came over and grabbed my hand, "If that makes you happy sweetheart." I nodded and my parents kissed me on the cheek before going to the secretaries to check me out of the hospital. I changed into my normal clothes that Ivy was kind enough to bring me from my room. After I was dressed I slowly walked towards the door of my hospital room but I started to lose feeling in my legs, luckily my real dad Mr. Vega caught me before I fell. I looked up at my dad and told him the truth, "I can't feel my legs daddy and I'm tired." He kissed my forehead while lifting me into his arms and carried me to my parent's car.

"Honey if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me alright? I'm only a call away." I nodded my head meekly and he gave me another kiss on the head before calling Ivy to go home. Ivy asks our dad if she could sleep at my house tonight and he says, "It's fine with me as long as it's okay with Olivia's parents." My parents don't know that Ivy's dad is my real dad that's why he doesn't call my parents my adopted parents as to not confuse them or get them suspicious. My parents say yes of course since they know how close Ivy and I are. Ivy hops into the back seat with me and takes my hand while waving at all the others goodbye for me as we drive out of the hospital parking lot. Ivy then asks me if she can borrow some clothes since she doesn't have any clothes at my house right now. "Yeah totally, just don't take my pink sweatpants because I think I'm going to wear them tomorrow," thinking I needed something comfy for tomorrow. Ivy nods her head and then starts picking at her blood red nail polish. When we get home Ivy helps me upstairs to my room supporting most of my wait by using her vampire strength. The doctor told me that I would have days where I would feel fine and days where I would feel dead. In my room Ivy does her best to cheer me up, she even does her best impression of charlotte in third grade losing cheer captain to Ivy. I laughed really hard and it felt good to laugh until a pain shot up my side. I ignored it and asked Ivy, "Could I paint your nails?" Ivy glanced down at her nails and saw them all chipped and ugly. She nods but says, "Absolutely no pink!" I giggle and then brake out my black nail polish that I use on Halloween. While I did Ivy's nails my phone started to vibrate. I grab it from its pink case and slide it open. There are two unread text messages from Lucas.  
To: PrincessOlivia  
From: MyloveLucas3  
Hope you're home safe and are feeling alright. We need to talk tomorrow after school at Ivy's house. 

To: PrincessOlivia  
From: MyloveLucas3  
Love you always, have sweet dreams my love. Forever yours Lucas XXX 

My heart melted at his concern for me and just the fact that he says he loves me. Though his first text kind of left me wondering what we have to talk about tomorrow I ignored my worried feeling and put down my phone. Ivy snapped me out of my thoughts telling me to just reply to him already. I grab my phone again and reply quickly.

To: MyloveLucas3  
From: PrincessOlivia  
I'm home safe but I don't feel that good. Ivy's over which is awesome and she is cheering me up. Okay we will talk tomorrow. Love you more 33

I snapped my phone shut right when my mom and dad walk into my room. "Sweetheart do you want us to tell your teachers about what's going on?" I stopped to think about it for a second and realized that in such a small town news spreads fast so either way they would find out even if I did try to hide it at first. "Yeah mom, dad you can tell them but now can Ivy and I get back to painting our nails?" They both nodded their heads and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 2pm so I asked Ivy if she would go to the meat and greet with me. Ivy was a little hesitate saying maybe I should rest a little before going out but said if I felt up to it she would do what made me happy. Ivy messaged dad to come pick us up. My mom offered to drive us but Ivy said it wouldn't be a problem since our dad was picking us but she didn't say our dad she said her dad to my mom. The doorbell rang and Ivy and I walked downstairs to answer it. "Olivia do you have your phone?" Mom asked from the kitchen. "Yeah mom it's in my pocket." I said while slowly walking over to my real dad's midnight blue eclipse car and got in. Ivy let me sit shot gun since I wanted to sit next to dad.

When we got to the meat and greet I ordered my normal bunny salad with a strawberry banana chocolate shake. Ivy and I are having a great time just chatting and Ivy even texted Brendon and Sophia to join us. What ruined our fun was none other than the suspended wolf himself Marcus. Marcus and his friends growled at us and looked like they were deciding whether or not to come over to us. Just then I was sucked into a pre-motion.

Pre-motion starts  
Marcus and his gang walk over to us and try to pick a fight. Ivy stands protectively infront of me since I'm in no shape to fight back. She even almost bares her fangs but stops herself just in time. Brendon and Sophia walk in at that moment and see the angry wolf ready to lunge at Ivy for no reason. Sadly Brendon didn't reach us in time and one of Marcus's buds gets hit by Ivy and I trying to defend ourselves when they pull out a knife. Brendon jumps into help but almost gets..and then everything goes black.  
Pre-motion ends

I grab my shake and Ivys hanf while whispering only loud enough for her to hear, "We have to leave now or else something bad is going to happen and I don't know the outcome since my vision goes blank at the end!" Ivy's face turns very serious as she nods her head and leads me the way to sneak out the back. Once were out the back door and around the corner we see Brendon and Sophia about to enter the meat and greet. "I wouldn't go in there unless you want to deal with dogs and knives," I yell so they hear me. Ivy gasps beside me since I hadn't mentioned the knife part to her. Brendon pulls Ivy to her once we reach them and checks her over to see if she is fine. Once he realizes she hasn't been harmed he gives her a sweet kiss before turning to me and asks, "Are you alright Olivia? How are you feeling?"

"Well if you're asking me if the dogs did anything to me then it's a no but if you're asking me about me then I would have to say I feel dizzy but not as tired as I was at the hospital." He looked sad but didn't let it show too much on his face since he knows that I don't like pity from anyone ever! "Alright well maybe we should call Lucas to join us? Where has he been anyways?" I asked all of them while turning to Sophia wondering if she knows where he is but she just shrugs. Sophia then asks if she can take lots of pictures of us. "Sure Sophia but why?" I ask my mind starts to imagine a whole bunch of random ideas. I'm a very curious person. "It's a surprise," is all she says and then tells me, "text Lucas to see if he can hang with us too I need some pictures of you guys together as well." I pull out my phone to comply to her request and scroll through my contacts until I find his number.

To: MyloveLucas3  
From: PrincessOlivia  
Hey honey, Can you come and hang with us right now? Love you 3 xoxo 

Ten seconds later I get a reply.

To: PrincessOlivia  
From: MyloveLucas3  
Sorry princess cant join you really busy. Hope you're alright. If you're not tell me and I'll drop everything and come to you. Love you more XOXO

My smile fell when I read that he couldn't come but my heart soared by what he wrote to me after that. I was very tempted to say I didn't feel well just so her would come but I thought that was wrong and it wouldn't be fair of me to take his attention away from something when its important. It really must be important if he couldn't do it later and come join us. I told everyone that he couldn't come and they said it was fine. I texted Lucas back as I finished my shake while we all walked to Sophia's house to watch movies and do any unfinished homework.

To:MyloveLucas3  
From: PrincessOlivia  
Don't worry about it and I'm okay. Wish you were here and not busy with whatever it is. Love you way more 33 xoxoxo

To: PrincessOlivia  
From: MyloveLucas3  
Again I'm extremely sorry princess and I wish I was there too so I could have you safe in my arms. My eternal love is yours. Xoxo bye P.s Be safe and feel better 3

Once I got Lucas reply I shut my phone off and flopped onto Sophia big queen sized bed. Sophia went to the kitchen to make popcorn and bring up drinks for all of us. While Soph was doing that Brendon got a text from his dad saying he has to pick up his little sister to watch while they went out for a bit. I loved Brendon's little sister Bethany so I was very excited. Brendon kissed Ivy goodbye and said, "I won't take longer than ten minutes." Ivy got up and went to pick out a DvD from Sophias giant collection on her bedroom wall. I thought about what movie we should watch and all I could think was that I wanted a happy yet romantic movie but it had to be appropriate for Bethany. Ivy said she was thinking of a comedy or drama but couldn't choose. We both looked at each other and decided it would be best to just wait for Brendon, Bethany and Sophia to help choose. Soph came up with 5 cups and two bowls of popcorn to share among us. True to his word Brendon showed up with Bethany at us side in less than ten minutes. Bethany saw me sitting on the bed and immediately skipped over into my lap. She gave me a tight hug and said, "If you want you can play with me and my toys to make you feel better Olivia."

"Thanks Bethany but I don't think playing with your toys will cure my Cancer." Bethany frowned and then looked deep in thought before a smile crept onto her face. "Well maybe you could become one of us and then you wouldn't be sick anymore," we all turned to stare at Bethany and looked at her as if she was a genius. "What do I have something on my face?" Bethany asks all embarrassed. I smiled at her and acted as if nothing had been spoken so we could go on with our movie but the thing Bethany had said still lingered in my mind.

"So Bethany, what do you want to watch?" I ask changing the subject to something lighter but before Bethany replies Sophia jumps up and says, " Can we watch something old yet new and it has to be cool?" Bethany then chimes in that she wants to watch beauty and the beast. Ivy wants some comedy and Brendon doesn't care what we watch. Right then I remembered that there was a remake of the movie beauty and the beast that just came out called Beastly and it's supposed to be funny. I mention it to Sophia, "That's perfect Olivia but I don't own it," she says sadly. Brendon says, "I know how to download it pretty easily off the internet." So we hand Brendon a laptop and he gets it downloading as we begin to occupy ourselves by braiding Bethany's hair. I handed everyone drinks and then we started flipping through some of Soph's old photo albums.

The movie finally finished downloading and we all took our spots on Sophia's bed and hit the play button. Bethany curls up on my lap and is happily munching on some vamp-style m&m's. Ivy is curled up by Brendon and Sophia is lying on her stomach arms propped up staring at the laptop. The first shots of the movie make all of us, whistle and giggle since it was of Alex Pettyfer shirtless. "Man is he fine," says Sophia. "He has killer blue eyes," says Bethany as she blushes. "Look at those abs," I added and then Ivy responds, "His hair is so curly." Brendon tightens his hold on Ivy and huffs, "He's not that great," Sophia, Bethany and I turn to look at him as if he is crazy. Ivy then takes hold of this situation before we all start arguing about how awesome he is. Ivy kisses Brendon, "Don't worry honey, he might be good looking but you're my sexy fiancée." That shut Brendon up for the rest of the movie but during the movie I was being to miss Lucas more and more. I had to cover Bethany's eyes when the man got shot but other than that the movie was really good. When the movie ended it was a little after 5pm. We all decided just to hang out and play some games. Bethany suggests we play life so Sophia went and got the game and set it up. Twenty minutes later… Ivy got to the marriage part of the game but Brendon stopped her from putting the plastic blue man in her car. She looked at him questionably and all he did was say, "You're marrying me," while taking his character and putting it in her car. We all laughed at his foolishness and then continued playing. Brendon went to the bathroom and Ivy went to refill her drink. Sophia, Bethany and I took that as our opportunity to steal money from the bank. We all did our best to keep and straight face when they came back but Bethany couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Ivy and Brendon put two and two together and quit the game. We all ended up playing eye spy.

Bethany, "I spy with my little eye something that is yellow," Us, "the hat?" Bethany,"No." Us,"the chair?" Bethany,"No." Us,"the light?" Bethany,"yeah."

I turned to the clock to see it was 6:15pm which wasn't too late. I decided I needed some fresh air so I thought of taking a walk.

"Hey guys I'm going to take a walk and then head home okay?" I said calmly. "You sure you're going to be okay to walk home alone?" Ivy asks with concern written on her face. "I'll be fine," I say trying to lessen her worry. "Are you really sure because one of us could go with you if you want?" Ivy starts to get up but I push her back down onto the bed gently. "Honestly don't worry I'll be fine and if not I have my cell phone on be but I think some fresh air will do me some good and it will give me some time to think about everything." She nodded her head and then snuggled into Brendon as I picked up my phone and coat. I gave Bethany and Sophia a quick hug while waving at Brendon an Ivy so I wouldn't ruin their moment.

As I walk out the door I turned my phone back on and quickly checked if I had missed any calls or text which I hadn't. The cool outside air sent a shiver up my spine. I tightened my pink coat around myself and shoved my hands into my pockets. I walked aimlessly until I thought about going to the park. The clouds looked gray and the sky rumbled. I wasn't feeling to good but I really wanted to go on the swings so I ignored the little drops of rain and the heavy tired feeling of my body. I got to the swing set and sat down in relief. I started to swing my legs back and forth until I was going higher and higher then I let my mind drift away. I thought about everything, My Cancer, the betrayal of my best friend, My mom and dad who I'm going to have to leave soon, Brendon and Ivy's wedding and Lucas my love and soul who I wish to marry. I was so busy in my thoughts that when I stood up to leave I didn't notice that I had no feeling in my legs again. I sat back down on the swing right when the rain started to come down harder. I don't know what I should do since Ivy amd the guys think I will be fine and I don't want to call them and tell them otherwise because then they will never let me go out alone. I texted Lucas.

To: MyloveLucas3  
From: PrincessOlivia  
Help!  
I didn't know what else to text but it did seem to get my message across since I got a reply not two seconds later.

To:PrincessOlivia  
From:MyloveLucas3  
Where are you?!

I texted back quickly.  
To: MyloveLucas3  
From: PrincessOlivia  
The Park

As soon as I hit send on my last text I put my phone in my pocket and waited. The rain kept pouring down and I could feel myself shivering from the cold. Fortunately a blue Aston martin pulled up at the edge of the part and out stepped Lucas from the driver's side. I saw him scan the park and when his eyes finally landed on me, I saw the wave of relief on his face but there was still fear in those gorgeous eyes I love. Using his vampire speed, Lucas ran across the park over to me and was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Olivia, What's wrong?!" He asks coming closer to cup my face with his hands. "Owww, Body, Dizzy," was all I could manage to get out before I felt faint and slumped over. Lucas caught me in his arms while yelling my name, "Olivia!" He picked me up bridal style, "It's going to be okay, I've got you now princess." Lucas carries me to his car while I bury my face in his chest so the rain won't hit me. I whimper as my pain increases. "Shhhh it's okay I've got you," Lucas consoles me while placing me into the passenger seat. Lucas got into the driver seat and turned to face me, "What happened?" He asks wanting to know the whole story. I explained, "I went on a walk after being with the guys and I told then I would be fine so when I wasn't I didn't want to call them because then they would never let me go out alone again. I'm sorry if I bothered you when you were busy but I didn't know who else to call." Lucas kissed my forehead and looked me dead in the eyes, "Don't ever be afraid to call me no matter what, understood?" I nodded my head when he started the car and began to drive, "good now since I know you don't want the guys to think you can't take care of yourself I'll drop you off right in front of your house so they will never know I dropped you off but you have to promise me that you will never go out alone unless I'm with you?" I smiled at Lucas, "I promise but if you're with me then I'm really not alone anyways, " Lucas smiled back at that as if that was his plan in the first place which I think it was. "I know that's the point sweetheart. Now let's get you home." As Lucas drove from the park to my house I grabbed his hand over the gearshift and interlocked our fingers. Lucas squeezed my fingers in return showing his contentment and joy of having my hand in his.

When we got to my house Lucas turned to face me once more, "Be good and I will see you tomorrow at school." Lucas leaned over and cupped my face while giving me a sweet lingering kiss. I wanted it to last longer so I knotted my hands through his hair and pulled him closer. He was like my antidote when I am near him he takes away the pain or makes me forget about it. Lucas moans from the kiss but pulls away while breathing hard, "Olivia you have to stop or else I won't be able to stop and I'm pretty sure you don't want your first time to be in my cars front seat in front of your house." I blush nodding my head while giving him a quick peck before opening my door. "Love you," I say while getting out. "Love you more, see you tomorrow," With that he drove off leaving me to walk into my house as if nothing had happened at the park. I walked into my house to be greeted by my parents.

"hi honey, how was Sophia's?" Mom asks while washing dished in the kitchen. "It was fun and Ivy should be back in a little," I told her while taking off my shoes and hanging up my coat. "You still hungry? I have a veggie wrap in the fridge for you if you want it." My mom says as I walk in and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Sure mom but is it okay if I eat it upstairs?" Mom smiles and nods at me. I take a bite and walk over to the stairs, I pass dad as he does a yoga pose and kiss him on the top of his head before climbing the stairs toward my room. When I get to my room I put my wrap on my desk while I change into my Pj's and pick an outfit out for the next day while waiting for Ivy to get home. My outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with bite me written on it, my pink sweat pants and my black ugg boots. Since Ivy was taking long I decided to check my e-mail. Ivy thought my old e-mail was lame so she made me a new one it's Blackbunniessparkle but I decided to check my old one which is Cheergirlsrockxoxo .

My old account had 187 e-mails, 173 of them being junk and spam. The other 14 that were from my old friends didn't really make me smile anymore since all they ever talked about were things I was missing out on. I deleted my old account since it was making me sad then went to check my new one. My new account made me smile, I got e-mail from the Vamp magazine showing exclusive pictures of Ivy and I's photo shoot. I got another e-mail from Sophia wishing me well and telling me to sign up for something called Vampbook!

I hit reply and ask, "What's Vampbook?" then hit send. The doorbell rang and I heard my dad open the door for my sister. I heard Ivy apologize for being late and my dad excusing her while making a joke that she wasn't late but fashionably early. I logged out of my e-mail and began to munch on my wrap. Ivy walked into my room while giving me a warm hug, "Sorry for keeping you waiting sis but I walked with Brendon and Bethany to their house before I came back here." I shrugged my shoulders giving her a smile, "It's fine, now you have to go search in my closet for something to wear for tomorrow but leave the pile of clothes there on my chair because that's what I'm wearing," she nods her head while going to my closet and begins to search. I finish my wrap while Ivy comes out in my black skinnies, black tang top, and her purple hoodie which she leaves here often. "That looks killer," I say while she takes it off and puts on her Pj's. "Night sis," Ivy says while climbing into her make shift coffin we made in my room. "Night," I yawn out. I climb into bed and pray that I get better and that tomorrow will be a better day.

When I woke up Ivy was already dressed and searching the Vorld Vide Veb. She was logged onto Vampbook that Sophia had mentioned to me in her last e-mail. I was curious so I walked over to Ivy and leaned over her shoulder to look at the screen. "Morning, hey what's that," I say while pointing at the screen. "oh that's my Vampbook page. It's just like your Facebook but for vampires and instead of poking people you bite them," she laughs at her own lame joke which makes me smile. Ivy then helps me make my own account while adding Brendon, Bethany, Sophia, Lucas and herself in the process. I put our picture from Vamp Magazine as my profile picture which made Ivy smile and she even pulled out her phone so she could like the picture on her account. When I finally got dressed and picked everything I needed for school we left the house. On the way to school we talked about our favorite things like songs, books, cars, movies and of courses boys to add on my new Vampbook profile.

When we got to school we went straight towards our lockers since that's where our gang of friends always meets up. I stuff all my stuff into my locker and grab the books I need for class. The only things I always keep on me are my cell phone and Ipod touch, those never leave my side no matter what. I turned around and dropped my books and when was going to bend down to get them someone beat me to it. I looked up to see Lucas grabbing my books. He gave me his crooked smile and all I did in response was throw my arms around his neck causing us to fall to the floor as I yell, "Lucas!" His arms circled around me making sure I didn't hurt myself while drawing me closer to him. He laughed and pushed my hair out of my face, "Good morning to you too princess." "Morning," I say in a pleasant voice while pecking his lips. Lucas smiles but then Brendon says, "Dude get a room or get up because people are watching and a teacher might pass by." My smile fell, "thanks for ruining the moment bro," I said while Lucas helped me up. Lucas handed me, my books while telling me not to hesitate to call him or any of us if I didn't feel well into my ear so only I could hear. "Alright, but just to let you guys know I feel perfectly fine today," I say to everyone as I give them a big smile, "I guess it's just one of my good days." We all said our good byres and went our separate ways to each of our first classes.

The day pasted quickly and I even got to go the moves in cheer today. The rest of the week also went surprisingly the same with minor dizziness, headaches, leg pain, and chest pain here and there but nothing to serious that I couldn't handle. My second week was much worse, I had days where I would have coughing fits that ended up with some blood coming out, vomiting, major muscle pains and bloody noses. At that point people started to catch on that I was sick since I was really pale and I always had one of my friends in my classes helping me. Today was a particularly bad day but I wanted it to be a good day so I put up an act using all the energy I could muster.

I went along with my day telling everyone who asked that I felt really good when really I was feeling the worst I have in my entire life. During my first class I spent the whole first 45mins with my head laying on my desk. I'm not quite sure but I think that I even saw a little flash of worry and sadness in Camilla's eyes but before I had the chance to verify she had already turned her face back to facing the front. When the bell rang I slowly trudged over to my next class. Brendon and Sophia gave me a smile when I entered the class and I gave them the realist smile I could back. Apparently I am a fantastic actress since they believed me without even a "how are you today?" The day went on with me giving fake smiles to everyone who came up to me. Ivy being my twin saw something off with me during history and confronted me but I put on a show to make her believe that I am truly fine. Lucas also saw through my mask but I didn't want them to worry so I hid my pain again and made sure not to look Lucas in the eyes so he couldn't see the pain reflected in mine.

During gym I did as best as I could while holding back the terrible pain I was feeling in my legs and head luckily coach didn't push us too hard today so I managed to make it through the class without many problems. During cheer was when things started to go downhill because the squad was getting restless that I wasn't doing the moves and then Charlotte yelled at me which made me snap.

"SHUT UP CHARLOTTE! I'm sick and tired literally that you pick on me! Haven't you noticed I'm sick! Well if you haven't I'll just tell you now, I'M DYING okay but that's not the reason I'm telling you this. The reason I'm telling you this is because when I'm gone I want you to be captain because I know you can do it. The only thing you need to improve on is being a little bit kinder and you will have everyone on your side." Charlotte actually looked sad for me and what surprised me more was when she pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry." I hugged her back and then pulled away giving her the full view of my forgiving eyes. She seemed to understand because she sighed in relief and smiled. After that I sucked up the pain and did some of the moves which wasn't my brightest idea since I fell off the pyramid and started to cough up blood. Thankfully some of the other cheerleaders helped me get cleaned up before Lucas could see me.

When cheer and football practice ended Lucas came over to me and told me that he never got to talk to me on my first day back and that we should go to the meat and greet with everyone so we can talk. I agree even though I don't feel like I have one ounce of energy left in my body. Once we got to the meat and greet we ordered our usual but the lady at the counter said mine might take longer and if I was okay with waiting since they had less people working today. I nodded my head and went to go sit down with the gang. Sophia was smiling to herself as she pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of all of us while looking at the other old pictures she took of us. Brendon was making Ivy laugh and Lucas was waiting for me to sit down. Right when I sat down I was pulled into a vision.

Pre-motion starts

Sophia is being thrown across the forest by Lucas's father when what Lucas said was his vampire brother Nick catches her and growls at his father. He is about to lung…

Pre-motion ends

I was snapped out of my vision when I hear the counter call my number. The vision zapped the only energy I had left so when I got up I was very wobbly. I was half way to the counter when I collapsed. My body couldn't take how much energy I was using in one day and I feared I pushed myself too far. Lucas was at my side a second later but I could barely keep my eyes open with the energy I had left in my body. While I was still conscious I heard Lucas say, "It's time," while picking me up into his arms and carrying me away as I drift out of consciousness.

I'm half-conscious half not when I see that I'm in Lucas's car. Ivy is yelling at Lucas asking what it's time for but all he does is hit the acceleration more. I'm drifting in and out of consciousness when we reach Ivy's house. Lucas runs me into the house where my father is reading in the living room. When he sees the state of the situation he automatically runs over to Lucas and I.

"We have to change her now or else she will die!" I hear Lucas choke out as if it was killing if for having to utter those words. I couldn't help but wish that I could make him feel better at this moment but my body wasn't complying to me wishes at the moment.

My father frowns but nods his head apparently he expected something like this to happen so he was ready for it and had a plan. " Ivy, Brendon, Sophia go clean the guest room and make sure all the windows are covered so no light comes in, now!" He orders in a tone I have never heard him use before. "Lucas I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. Having you worked up like this isn't going to help Olivia right now." Lucas nodded and looked into my eyes, I tried to smile but it hurt to much. My father was talking about biting me once I am set in the guest room but I wanted Lucas to do it so I tried with all my might to speak. "You do it," was all I could rasp out to Lucas in my state. He nodded his head and kissed my forehead while glancing at my father for permission which was granted to him with a nod of my father's head. Lucas then whispered to me, "Anything you wish princess, I love you." My father then ordered him to lay me down in the guest room since it was ready now. He did so and began to kiss down my neck it felt just like the day I gave him blood from my hand, Lucas was always very gentle. He kissed my neck once more before sinking his fangs into me.

I suppressed the moan that attempted to crawl up my throat and screamed instead. Once Lucas pulled away I found that I wasn't in more pain which I should have been but it was more like his venom was erasing my pain. I feel as if I'm going for a manicure/pedicure and that I'm chilling while reading a magazine. If I knew changing felt this good I would have asked to be changed long ago. Hours past as my body changed little by little and once a full day was over I opened my eyes. I found myself in a plain room with barely any light. I swung my legs out of under the cover s and stood up. I heard voices which I thought would be impossible to hear. I walked out of the room and called for anyone since I felt alone, scared and confused. "Ivy, Dad, Lucas!" in seconds they were in front of me. Ivy had me in her arms and whispered, "Oh thank god you woke up!"

"Ivy what's going on? Why are you glad I woke up?" I asked not remembered anything since I woke up. All of them turned to me as if in shock but dad broke the silence, "Olivia honey do you remember anything that happened before you just woke up?" I thought about it and came up blank until I was pulled into a flash back.

Flashback

I saw myself collapsing in the meat and greet, Lucas carrying me to the car, Ivy yelling at Lucas, asking Lucas to change me, Lucas biting me neck, relief of pain and waking up.

End of Flashback

"Oh my gosh I'm a vampire! Oh my gosh I died! Do my parents know? What are we going to go I can't just walk outside when I'm supposed to be died?" I start to hyperventilate. "Olivia calm down, I will explain everything and tell you what we must do and are going to do." My father said in a calming voice while leading me into the living room and making me sit down. Lucas puts me on his lap and I slowly calm down, he always did have that calming effect on me. "Olivia sweetie let me explain everything now okay?" dad says while looking at me to see if I was ready to take in all the information he is about to share with me. I nod my head in response and he begins, "Alright as you have figured out you have been turned since your cancer was killing you. Your parents don't know you're a vampire or that you're dead yet…" I interrupted him, "Wait they don't know I'm dead yet?" emphasizing on the yet?

"No sweetie they think you slept over and just aren't feeling well today. So what we're going to do is take you to the hospital saying it's an emergency, tell Dr. Masen to say he did all he could but your heart just couldn't take it anymore to your parents, you will lay on the bed not moving with your eyes closed and then Dr. Masen's wife Anabela will take you to the morgue away from your parents. Dr. Masen will then do a vampire check up on you and we will then take you home. Olivia this is the last time you will properly hear your parents voices so try to memorize them. After that we will start planning how to get you out of the coffin for your funeral okay?"

I was shacking in fear of being trapped in a box 6 feet under the earth, "Shh don't worry," Lucas says as he hugs me closer to him.

"Okay well let's do this because the quicker we do this the more time I have to adept from never being able to see my parents again or graduating in FrankinGrove for that matter."

"Alright sweetheart, let's get moving," dad says as he goes to get changed and grabs his car keys putting this whole plan into gear. Lucas pulls me closer and asks, "How are you feeling?" probably wondering if I'm really okay, how I'm adapting to being a vampire and finally if he had hurt me when biting me. I turned in Lucas's arms to face him, "Lucas you didn't hurt me and actually you took away my pain." He looked at me doubtfully, "Olivia I know the transformation is agonizing I've read it in every vampire history book."

I pondered that for a moment and then looked Lucas straight in the eye, "I felt no pain. It was like I was at the spa and I was getting the royal treatment." Lucas froze from my serious tone but then snapped out of it, "Well I'm glad my princess got the royal treatment, it's as it should be and forever will be." I knew Lucas would blame himself for causing me pain so I made it my goal to assure him that I was and am fine.

Ivy then walked into the room with dad, "You ready to go sis or do you want a moment?" "I'm ready but Ivy I'm kind of thirsty?" I say but it sounded more like a question then a statement. Dad interjects before Ivy can reply, "Sweetheart I have two bags of blood from Bloodmart in the car for you." Dad then starts to re-explain the plan to everyone quickly so everyone knows what he or she has to do.

Lucas picks me up bridal style and I lay limp in his arms with my arms closed acting as if I'm in the severe pain I was in yesterday. Lucas rushes out the house towards the car and I could still hear my dad and Ivy dash out right after dad yelling at Ivy to call the hospital. If I was a bystander I would really of believed them, their voices showed no sign that this was fake. Ivy acted well since I heard her half yell into the phone saying they had a cancer patient who is out cold and who's heart is slowing by the minute while choking back a sob.

Once in the car dad pulled out of the drive way and sifted the car into high gear. Ivy then took out her cell phone and took the time to call Dr. Masen to explain everything that is about to happen. When we reached the hospital it was similar to what we did at home, Lucas rushed me in while dad and Ivy were hot on our trail only this time dad was yelling at Dr. Masen to save me. Dr. Masen showed up in a flash and I was quickly taken from my mates arms and put onto a gurney. Wait mate, since when did I ever call Lucas my mate? I thought to myself. I guess my vampire side is staking its claim on Lucas not that I mind or anything. Dr. Masen then rushed me into the OR to make it seem as if he was trying to save me.

Once there he took his time setting up all the equipment but never did he hock me up to the equipment so that when he turned it on it would make the noise that tells everyone that my heart has stopped beating and I'm dead. My emotions were all over the place I never knew faking my own death would cause me to feel so emotional and make me truly think about everything I have ever done in life and second guess it and even ponder if I was truly a good person to everyone. I promised myself that after this whole ordeal is over that I would make sure to be a better person and try to never hurt anyone else close to me every again as I'm about to do to the two people who took me in and loved me as if I was actually their own daughter.

While Dr. Masen hocked everything up he talked to me and made me laugh and pretty much just made me forget about the situation I'm in. Dr. Masen treated me as if I am family and I feel as if he is more like an uncle then a friendly doctor. He got serious when it was approaching the time to turn on the machine and say my TOD, "Time of Death." "Olivia honey, you ready?" he asked while looking at me with those violet eyes that held nothing but compassion in them. I nodded my head, "Yes uncle Masen," I say without thinking and not meaning to offend him panic in apology, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, but do you mind?" He beamed, "Olivia honey I don't mind at all, actually I love that you feel comfortable enough around me to feel as if I am family. Really I already began to feel as if you were more of family then a patient and I would gladly except you and your sister as my nieces if you wanted but now I think we should finish this conversation at a later date, shall we?" he said while pointing at the machine. I smiled hugely and took a deep breath to prepare myself. Uncle Masen or should I say Dr. Masen flipped the switch and the beep entered the room claiming my own death.

Uncle Masen looked me in the eye and said, "Time of death 10:24am." Just hearing it sent a chill down my spine. After that uncle Masen told me to lie down and close my eyes and pretend to be dead so he could call my parents in to report that I had died. Just thinking that I was dead was like stab to my heart, I'd never thought that fake dying or even thinking about someone else dying could hurt so much. I guess you really only understand when something like that truly happens to you and slaps you in the face. I hope that I never have to feel this way ever again or that anyone I care about has to feel as I do but I guess that wish won't come true since I'm about to make my parents feel this way and worse. Just knowing that my parents are a few rooms away, worrying their hearts out for me and are soon going to be crying for their lost daughter breaks my heart. I tried to distract myself by taking in my surroundings with my new abilities until my heightened hearing picked up the sound of my parent's feet shuffling towards my room. I lied there as still as I could and it took all my effort not to open my eyes and comfort them when I could hear my mom crying. They both told me that they loved me and kissed my forehead before uncle Masen/ Dr. Masen's wife nurse Anabela or should I say Aunt Anabela zipped me up in a body bag and rolled me out of the room toward the morgue.

Once in the morgue Nurse Angela unzipped me and formally introduced herself while giving me a warm hug saying, "she would be honored If I wanted her to be my aunt." Plus she explained that she overheard Dr. Masen and I talking about it that's how she knew. My mind was racing and before I knew it I was crying in my new Aunts arms as she just rubbed my back as she whispered soothing words. Finally when I calmed down I looked up to my aunt and said, "Thanks." She smiled at me, "Anytime honey, I can't imagine how emotional this is so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's quite reasonable to need to cry every once and a while." We smiled at each other and we were so caught up in our own worlds that we hadn't heard uncle Masen walk in.

"I see both of my special ladies are getting along quite well which is good, "he smiled while pulling aunt Anabela into his arms and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Alright it's time for your first vampire checkup so I'm going to explain to you now that I need to take blood and some skin tissue okay?" I nodded my head and let uncle Masen do whatever he needed to without complaints. Occasionally I would flinch and he would apologize but overall it wasn't that bad just like when you get shots at school. When uncle Masen finished he told me that he would have the results by tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest.

I sighed in relief while aunt Anabela handed me a blood lollypop which made me feel better. Soon after Dad and Ivy walked into the morgue, they both gave me hugs. I turned to Ivy, "Where's Lucas?" I say my voice saddening thinking he left me here all alone. "He didn't leave you so don't worry, he has the car running so we can sneak you back home without anyone noticing." I love that Ivy and have this twin connect that we can understand what each other are thinking without having to say anything out loud. Ivy's words brought a smile back on my face instantly. I then gave aunt Anabela and uncle Masen one more hug before heading into the other room where the fire escape is.

Dad thanked the Fletchers, "Thank you again and you are truly like family now so if you ever want to visit or need a place to stay our door is always open." Dad then checked the fire escape to see if anyone was near the back parking lot. Ivy ran ahead of us and opened the back door of the car before slipping into the front seat. Dad hid me in his big trench coat as we ran to the car and then covered me with a soft blue blanket once in the car. Lucas drove quickly and he took a lot of side streets instead of main roads so if anyone saw the car they wouldn't be able to see me. Once we got to Ivy's house we ran vampire speed towards the door. We were all in the house before anyone could even blink. I ran straight into the guest room and broke down crying, everything finally came crashing down on me. I realized that I can't walk outside without someone screaming ghost, my family thinks I'm dead, my best friend hates me, I can't finish high school in FrankinGrove, I had a vision something terrible is going to happen to Sophia which I can't figure out and to top it all off I might have to be buried in a coffin and then dug back out if we don't figure out a plan by this weekend!

I heard dad say in the y that my parents wanted to bury me as soon as possible so that they could lay me to rest in peace; I chocked back a sob at the thought. I was broken out of my thoughts by my mates' arms sliding around my waist while pulling me onto his lap, "Princess everything will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you I promise. Now I need you to drink some blood so your body is sustained and you will feel less thirsty alright?" I curled into his body and nod my head softly so he knows I'm ready. Lucas carries me to the kitchen and sets me down on the counter while he goes to get the blood, I was a little confused thinking couldn't I drink from Lucas but maybe my body isn't ready for that yet. Lucas returns from behind the fridge door with a non-see through water bottle. I raise an eyebrow in question and he says, "It's so you don't think about what you're drinking as much." I nod my head in understanding and take the bottle from his hand. I drink it like I would icky cough syrup, quickly. When I'm finished I realize that it actually tasted really good or at least better than what I expected but that thought is quickly gone when I remember that I might not be able to eat my favorite normal foods anymore. "Lucas, will I be able to eat normal food like Ivy and you soon?" Lucas thought for a moment and replied, "Of course but not just right now because we are trying to satisfy for vampire side so you don't bite anyone."

He comes and kisses my forehead while taking the empty water bottle and throws it in the trash. When Lucas kisses me I feel this strange, strong emotion flow through me body. "Okay and Lucas?" I ask shyly. "Yes love." He motions for me to ask what I wish to with a sweeping motion of his hand. "Well is it weird that I kind of have a craving to taste you and mark you as mine?" I asked quickly feeling embarrassed for just saying that out loud. Lucas burst out laughing which strangely made me feel really hurt and even more embarrassed for asking it. Lucas soon saw my expression and quickly stopped laughing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, truly I wasn't laughing at you just the fact that since you woke up I have been having a hard time keeping myself from kissing you senselessly and hearing that you feel the same way is just amazing which made me laugh that we were both holding in our urges to make the other comfortable when both of us want to do the same thing." I smile happily at Lucas's response and motion for him to move closer. Lucas leans in to give me a kiss and I knotted my fingers into his hair when someone cleared their throat notifying us of their presence. I look up to find my dad and uncle Masen standing in the kitchen entrance. I giggle and Lucas then helps me off the counter so I can then greet my dad and uncle.

I wipe my hand under my eyes to clear the tear stains so they don't worry too much and know that I had a little break down. "Hey uncle Masen, Daddy," I say while smiling and looking around for aunt Anabela not seeing her anywhere I ask dad, "Is auntie Anabela here?"

"Olivia sweetheart, aunt Anabela is in the living room waiting for you so she can tell you the results of your test and so they both can help us with this weekends' funeral fiasco." Dad says while leading us all into the living room. I greeted auntie and then hugged Ivy who was also sitting on the coach chatting with auntie. Ivy and I haven't had much us time since all this happened, I'll have to fix that once all this is getting back to normal but for now I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Once everyone is seated I break the never ending silence that always happens when you have a hard topic to talk about.

"So what is the verdict? Am I healthy?" I ask sounding confident when inside I was terrified.

"Olivia honey, you are 100% healthy but that's not what I'm here to tell you," uncle Masen sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose as if what he is about to say is going to cause him great pain. I breathed a sigh in relief that I was health but now I was anxious to find out whatever uncle Masen was going to tell me.

"Fine then what do you need to tell me or us?" I say meaning the whole family.

"Well honey what I have to tell you is why your transformation wasn't painful," I leaned forward intrigued by what he said and wanting to know what truly cause my transformation to be painless.

"Your transformation well I shouldn't call it that it's more like an awakening. Anyways as I was saying it didn't hurt because you were already a vampire except all those genes were sleeping to help let your human side fight off the cancer which you has since birth but it wasn't detectable until recently. My point is that Lucas really didn't change you more so that he just woke you up. Your power was just one sign of you being a special vampire. Since you are a born vampire not made you can have kids so be very aware of that!" Uncle Masen said the last part while giving a pointed look at Lucas.

I have no idea how to answer anything of which uncle Masen has told me, I'm in complete and utter shock. I break out of my shocked state only to hear Ivy ask, "So what's the plan to make sure Olivia isn't buried in the coffin on Saturday?" Lucas pulls me closer and says that he won't let anything happen. Ivy gives me an "Awe so cute smile," which makes me stick my tongue out at her. I then listen for anyone's answer to Ivy's question.

Aunt Anabela, Uncle Masen and Dad all said that the best thing they could do is ask for the funeral to be a closed casket, so that I don't even have to go in the coffin. All I can think is what if my parents don't agree! Ivy jumps up scaring all of us, "I've got it," She yelled, we all stared at her waiting for her to continue and she did. "What if Olivia and I switch places? No one would know since we look the same and if I get buried I won't be scared because I'm used to being in a coffin for a long period of time. I can then wait for you guys to come and dig me out." Everyone was a little skeptical and kept saying how it wouldn't work because people could tell us apart. Ivy and I shared a look while laughing since we knew that even our dad couldn't tell us apart, when we switched places a year ago.

"Oh it will work," Ivy and I say at the same time making us laugh again. My dad looks at the two of us and smiles, "Well it's settled then as long as you two are confident it will work?" We both nodded and dad then went to speak with uncle Masen and aunt Anabela about where we could possibly move after all this is over.

I heard uncle Masen mention something about moving to Alaska and I started to tune out when I heard aunt Anabela say India. I curled into Lucas and wrapped my arms around his neck while yawning. Lucas picked me up and carried me out of the living room and into the backyard. Lucas laid me on the hammock but he covered me from view by closing the drapes on the outside porch windows except for the on above us since the roof was also glass. I was glad Lucas covered me so that Ivy's nosy neighbor who happens to be charlotte couldn't see me. Lucas then came and lay down with me and I snuggled into his side while thinking about the future, the past and the present, how this would all play out for my family and I in these next few weeks. After just laying with Lucas silently both of us deep in our own thoughts while gazing at sky that is slowly turning dark. I start to recall the vision I had of Sophia and how it wasn't a very pretty vision then I remembered I never really did finish that vision which I should since I feel it is important. I try to have the vision again by thinking of Sophia but I get these snippets of a lot of things and I can't sort them out since they are flickering from one to the other at such a rapid speed that its causing me pain and I can't seem to stop it.

I let out a whimper that Lucas hears, "Olivia, what's wrong?" he whispers and even though his voice is so hushed, I can plainly hear the worry in it.

"My Visions…Unclear…Sophia…Can't…Stopppp…" I breathe out through the pain as I clutch my head trying to make it stop. Lucas panics and rushes me to my uncle back inside the house. Uncle Masen goes into doctor mode right when he sees me and gives me a checkup but it doesn't help at all.

"Olivia what did you do before the vision started?" he asked not knowing what else could be causing my headache.

"I thought how I wanted to figure out my last vision of Sophia," I managed out between gasps.

"Olivia quick try thinking of not wanting to know for the visions to stop," He says urgently as he sees the pain written on my face get worse. I did as he told me and the snippets slowly go away taking the pain with them.

My face starts to get its color back and I can finally breath normally again, "Thank you," I say ot my uncle before my sister's arms encircle around me.

"Don't every do that again, Olivia! I felt your pain as if I was actually the one in pain and I couldn't even do anything to take the pain away from you! I felt so helpless and worthless that I couldn't even protect you."

I hug Ivy tightly, "I think you have found your power sis, and I'm sorry you had to feel that, I will try to make that never happen again." Ivy pulls away smiling and then rushes to dad and the others to tell them everything is alright and about her new found powers. Uncle Masen looks deep in thought and I'm guessing he is thinking what I am about how Ivy's powers only showed now because they were waiting for me to awaken so both our powers could slowly resurface together.

Before I could voice my thoughts to uncle Masen a new pair of arms wrapped around me. "Please Don't Ever Scare Me Like That Again Princess! I can't take losing you!" I look him in the eyes and see Lucas so vulnerable which is a very rare thing to see. I kiss away kiss fears and smile gently, "You can't get rid of me that easily mister," I tease affectionately. He cracks a smile and cradles my face, "Darn…Well maybe I will have better luck next time," he jokes back lightening up the mood.

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to, I say seriously. He smiles, "That's my girl," He whispers more to himself then says, "But that's the thing I could never not want you!" Lucas says seriously while unleashing the full force of his eyes on me and all I can do is nod my head fiercely while pulling him closer which is impossible since were already chest to chest but I can never be close enough to Lucas.

Lucas leans down so I don't have to lean up as much to meet his lips and we kiss passionately until I needed to take an unnecessary breath of air. Lucas then kisses my forehead, "We should stop now love, tomorrows a big day and you are going to need lots of rest." I agree and skip towards the guest room with my hand entwined with Lucas's. I quickly change clothes in the bathroom that's connected and climb into bed. Lucas pulls me to his side under the covers and I snuggle closer wrapping my arms around his mid-section. Lucas whispers into my ear, "Sweet dreams Princess," he kisses the top of my head and buries his face into the crook of my neck. I kiss his chest and mumble, "Night, Love you," before I let the darkness take me for the night.

The next morning I woke up alone in bed and my eyes scanned the room in search for Lucas. Seeing as I found no sign of him I begin to panic a bit but remember that everyone is probably preparing for what is going to come today and that I should just go on with my daily routine, with all that in mind I make the bed and head for the shower. I stepped into the shower to feel embraced by the water as if it was a long lost friend that wanted to help and comfort me. I smiled at the feeling of joy coming from what seemed to be the water but thought that was a crazy thought and finished my shower quickly. Once I washed all the shampoo out of my hair I step out of the shower. I'm clad in my towel about to leave when I get a glance of myself in the mirror. Just then it dawned on me that I hadn't seen myself since I had awakened.

I realized that not a lot had changed except that I looked more like Ivy then I ever had since now I have violet eyes just like her and everyone else have. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey sis, you okay in there?" I hear Ivy's concerned voice through the door. I was about to say that I am fine when I remember I didn't bring a change of clothes in with me.

"I'm fine Ivy but I forgot to bring clothes with me to change into, could you bring me some?"

"Yeah hang on one sec," She says and I hear her feet quickly run downstairs to her room and back up here again. Before Ivy knocks on the door I open it for her and I'm surprised to see that she has a beautiful pink dress in her hands rather than one of her more vampire like black dresses. I ask her how she has this dress and why she dismisses the how and says "Well you have to look like yourself on your big day."

"What big day?" I ask confused. Ivy seems weary of telling me as if what she says might upset me, "Ivy just tell me." Ivy looks at me sadly but gives in with a sigh, "Today's your funeral," she says grimily but when she sees my smile fall and panic appear on my face for forgetting she quickly assures me that everything will work out an that she won't let anything happen to me. I nod pull a brave face and finally get dressed. I quickly do my make up making sure it's not too heavy and that it looks naturally then I walk down stairs to see my prince waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

I am in such a hurry to be in Lucas's arms that I practically fling myself at him when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lucas catches me in his arms and laughs while twirling me around, "Well good morning to you too, princess." He kisses me sweetly on the lips. "Good morning," I sigh back. I dragged Lucas towards the kitchen and grabbed myself a piece of toast and a cup of blood.

I turned to Lucas, "Can I eat human food now or still only blood?" Lucas smiles at me mischievously, "Well you could eat that toast but blood would be better for you right now for at least a couple more days," He starts tickling my sides while telling me to make sure I listen. I gasp for breath between my giggles, "I give up, I will drink the blood, now please just stop with the tickling!" I laugh while trying to smack Lucas's hands away.

Lucas relents when he sees me fling the toast back on the counter and start sipping at my cup of blood. To be totally honest it tastes better than it did the first time I drank it but that's probably because last time I didn't really taste it, I was just drinking to quench the thirst and sustain my body. I finish drinking the cup of blood but I feel a bit of blood sliding down my face. Lucas smiles and kisses the blood away while licking the remaining blood off his lips.

I peck his lips in thanks; he leans closer to me and whispers, "Anytime darling," then tugs me into the living room where everyone is waiting to discuss how my funeral today is going to go. I kiss my father, uncle and aunt good morning while pulling Ivy into a hug. I sat down on Lucas lap before the serious conversation was going to begin my father interrupted by saying he had a surprise for me. I pondered for a moment what it could be until I see Brendon's Family and Sophia walking into the room. I jump up and run towards them while scooping up Bethany into my arms.

Bethany clung to me for dear life and whispered in my ear, "You're one of us now right Olivia?" I smiled at her and replied, "Yes sweetheart I am and actually I always have been." Brendon's parents looked at me in confusion but before I could clarify my father butted in saying that, "the Daniels are here to help with today Olivia, we will explain to them about you afterwards if all goes as planned."

I nodded and gently placed Bethany down though she didn't leave my side not even long enough so that I could greet her parents. We all sat down and since Bethany wanted to sit with me, I pulled her onto my lap which caused the others to laugh since I was already sitting on Lucas so technically Bethany and I were both sitting on Lucas. Lucas didn't complain since I gave him a quick kiss beforehand. After the laughter died down uncle Masen started to by asking me if I wanted to be the one in the coffin or Ivy. Everyone was saying that maybe Ivy should do it but I felt like it had to be me.

"I'll do it uncle Masen," I said calmly yet I was feeling nothing of the sort. Lucas squeezed me in encouragement while saying, "I will make sure that no harm comes to you and that you are completely safe, princess." Then my father started to explain to everyone how this is going to happen and when each part of the plan must happen. My father didn't want myself or Bethany to hear the details to the plan as to not frighten us so they told us to leave the room. I dragged Lucas, Sophia and Ivy who then dragged Brendon along with Bethany and I down to Ivy's room to relax until it was time for the plan to be put into action. When we reached Ivy's room I checked her digital clock to see the time and it read 11:00am only two hours away from my funeral.

We all gathered on Ivy's bed, Lucas sat with me, Sophia was playing with Bethany's hair and Brendon was laying on Ivy's bed causally with her laying her head on his chest. Lucas turns to me and asks, "How are you feeling about all this?" I wasn't prepared for his question or the amount of emotions that hit me once I realized that this is truly happening and soon I will be breaking the hearts of many of my loved ones. My emotions flew from pain, depressions to extreme sadness and then to shock. I tried to rein in all my emotions and calm myself down as best I could and before I knew it father was calling us upstairs to get us all ready. Father hugged me tightly to his side and whispered that he would take care of everything. At the time I had no idea what he meant but I trusted him so I put my faith in him that he wouldn't let me down. Everyone gave me hugs and wished me the best for they had to go to my funeral while I went to the funeral home with uncle Masen to get inside the coffin. Uncle Masen and I arrived at the funeral home and he put me inside the coffin that was labeled for an Olivia Abbott. Uncle Masen helped me inside and kissed my forehead before gently closing the coffin giving me his last words of, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

I was lying there in the dark with my eyes closed so nervous wondering when they would finally open the lid and start the funeral. What scared me most though was how I was going to react to everything I am going to hear when they finally do. Just as the thought left my mind I feel as if I'm being lifted up and moved so I assume that they are bring my coffin into the show room for people to pay their last respects to me before I go 10 feet under.

I take in one last calming breath before the lid of my coffin opens up to the sounds of my family and friends. I hear a priest or what I assume to be one reciting the eulogy that I believe Ivy wrote for me but couldn't read because it choked her up every time she tried. I listen to the words of my sister being read by another and even so those words tore me up inside. After a few prayers that my soul rests in peace the priest then announced that everyone could go up one by one and pay their respects before they let my family give their final words and they lower the coffin. Slowly I heard people approach me, first came Ivy who dropped to her knees sobbed said she was sorry and had to have Brendon help her up who was next and said that I was the best bunny friend he ever had.

Next came to my surprise Charlotte who placed what I assume to be a pair of pom poms into my coffin and whispered, "I'm sorry, you were the best cheerleader ever!" I fought back the reaction to reply to her and stayed silent.

To my utter shock Camilla came up to me next, she leaned towards me a tear following onto my face which she quickly wiped away but not before stating, "You were my best friend no matter what happened between us."

Lucas came after sobbing and kissed my cheek gently, he had no words but he didn't need any because to everyone else Lucas had lost his love so if he had no words that would have been very reasonable.

After Lucas left I heard someone with his type of voice to the right of my coffin saying, "Hello brother, sorry to have missed the tragic death of your little human pet but the only thing I'm sorry about is that I didn't get the chance to take a taste of her," I heard Lucas growl and I believe he shoved the so called brother. "Leave, Nick! You do not belong here and so help me god if you try and cause a scene I will rip your throat out!" "Little brother you don't have to will to kill anyone let alone someone who is part of your family." "Don't test me Nick, you have no idea what I am capable of!"

I guess Nick saw something in Lucas eyes because I think he took him seriously and left for now. "Little brother don't think this is over, I will let you be for now but don't hold your breath that this peace between us will last." Lucas said something along the lines of, "I wouldn't think of it being any other way." I heard the heavy boots of the person talking to Lucas fade away in the distance as they moved further and further away from where I am.

After that tons of kids from my school came and said their fair wells to me and I couldn't believe how many people cared for me. Lastly both my parents came towards the coffin, my mom sobbed so loudly that it nearly broke my heart into even smaller pieces.

My father did something very surprising he put something around my neck and whispered, "Happy early birthday sweetheart." Just then did I realize that my funeral was only days away from my birthday. I was in a state of over whelming emotions that I couldn't even begin to process the feelings that were coursing through my body.

Finally my family said their words about me and closed the coffin ready to bury me. I heard a song begin to play and I caught the beginning of my immortal by Evanescence a song that I thought was very suitable for a funeral but right before I was beginning to feel them lift the coffin up there was a huge crash sound. People started screaming and I believe I heard uncle Masen tell everyone to evacuate the area just for safety measures so they could see what happened. When I heard everyone leave and it became dead silent I thought I was going to be stuck here for longer than what was planned but then my coffin lid opened and I quickly shut my eyes just in case. To my luck it was my father grabbing me and pulling me out of the coffin and hiding me in the back of the funeral home. Once father got me into the back room he told me to hide here until they came and got me.

I did as told but tried to ask what the noise was but all he said before slipping out the door was, "All part of the distraction." Minutes later I heard everyone move back towards where my coffin was and they finished with the burying. All I could hear from here was the sound of people crying and some people murmuring about how the chandelier could possibly have fallen down. I giggled thinking how them coming up with the chandelier falling as a distraction was very Brendon and Lucas ish sounding idea.

Thirty minutes later I heard the last care drive off and then the door to the room I was hiding in open. "Olivia," I heard a male voice whisper, I looked up from where I was hiding to see Brendon's dad. I get up and he hands me a huge trench coat to put on that would cover me as he rushes me into the back alley of the funeral home into his car. Brendon's dad drives me back to Ivy's house and once I stepped foot inside I was bombarded with hugs!

I was such an emotional wreck after having to hear everything people said about me that when I got my first hug I broke down crying. Everyone rushed to reassure me and make me laugh with silly faces courtesy of Bethany.

When I finally calmed down enough to ask how everything went and why they broke the chandelier I remember that I had a more important question to ask, "Lucas who were you arguing with at the funeral?" Everyone turned to Lucas and he quickly evaded the question by directing the conversation back to me and how I was feeling. I gave Lucas a look and he shook his head signaling that he would answer my questions later in private. I sighed in exhaustion and my father caught on that I was tired when he noticed he started to bid everyone good night and thanking them for helping.

Ivy came over to me and whispered, "We are going to be staying here a week before packing up and moving." I looked at her puzzled, "Why are we staying for a week and not leaving immediately?" Ivy answered, " We are staying so it doesn't look odd that the people close to you just pick up and leave right after your death and so it looks like the grieving was too much for us and we had to leave to get away from all the memories we had of you as to find peace." I looked at Ivy and mentally thought, "Wow that is a really good answer!" Father kissed my head good night and told me that tomorrow would be a long day, I didn't doubt it since we had to discuss where we are moving, work on Ivy and my powers that we seem to have developed, what I'm aloud to do for a week and I have to make sure certain things in my visions don't come true.

I walked into the room I was sharing with Lucas in Ivy's house, I saw that Lucas had already taken a shower and is now in only his boxers climbing into the bed. I couldn't help but let my eyes run over Lucas's amazing body and before I could look away I heard a chuckle and my gaze snapped up to meet the amused look in Lucas's eyes while seeing the smirk on his face.

"Like what you see Princess?" He asked flirtatiously. I blushed red and smirked, "Maybe," Lucas laughed and grabbed my hand trying to pull me to the bed. "Lucas let me take a quick shower first then I will join you," he reluctantly let me go take a shower. When I stepped into the shower and the water ran over my body I felt as if the water was trying to comfort me from the day I had. I basked in the shower for a bit longer then I planned and then slipped out. I quickly put on a pair of booty shorts and one of Lucas's shirts that appear to be a dress on me and then walked out of the bathroom.

Lucas looked up as I entered the room from his phone and his eyes widened, jaw went slack and he rubbed his chin appraising me. "I do believe that you look better in my clothes then I do and I don't know how I feel about that?" he said jokingly.

I climbed on the bed and straddled him, "Hmm are you sure you have a problem with me wearing your clothes because I could go put on a pair of PJ's that don't give you as nice of a view." Lucas pulled me under the covers and tucked me into his side, "No, I have no complaints and I quite like the view," he kissed the top of my head while hugging me closer to him.

I snuggled into him but tilted my head up so I could talk to him, "Lucas," I said seriously halting our moment, "who were you arguing with at my funeral?" Lucas stiffened and that was never a good sign. Lucas thought for a bit and sighed, "Olivia can we please discuss this another time and just enjoy each other's company for tonight?"

Lucas almost never calls me Olivia anymore so I knew then that whatever he didn't want to tell me about who he was talking to would have to wait until he was ready to tell me or I find out on my own. "Of course Lucas but you have to promise me one thing?" Lucas looked at me quietly waiting for me to say what I wanted him to promise me, "What is it, princess?" "You have to promise to tell me when there is something wrong and that you will always be honest with me." Lucas nodded his head and whispered, "I promise sweetheart but now you have to promise me something in return," I gave his lips a quick peck, "Anything."

Lucas tilted my chin up so I was looking directly into his eyes, "Promise me that you will never put yourself in any sort of unnecessary danger and try and be safe if I'm ever not around," I didn't like the thought of where Lucas was taking things, I couldn't ever imagine living without him but I agreed none the less to ease his worry and once I had I noticed that Lucas let a breath out in what seemed like relief. I didn't understand at the time why he was so glad I made the promise but for now it didn't matter since him and I were together and we were both safe. My eye lids start to droop so I snuggled closer to Lucas to capture his warmth, "goodnight Lucas, love you." I mumbled out sleepily. Lucas again kissed my head, "Sweet dreams love, I love you, stay safe." I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part since it was whispered but I had and my mind was silently thinking about it as I drifted to sleep.

************************************************** ***********************************  
I was woken from my sleep by the shining light of the sun slipping through the curtains blinding me. I rolled over towards Lucas's side of the bed to snuggle into him and hide from the light but when I rolled over I found it empty and cold. I quickly sat up surveying the room thinking perhaps he went to the washroom or downstairs for breakfast so I got out of bed and got dressed. When I was about to head downstairs I noticed a piece of paper on the floor next to our bed. I bent down to pick it up and saw my name written in Lucas's writing; a bit afraid to open I sat down on the bed preparing myself for what it said. I unfolded the paper and read it quickly,  
"_My Dear Sweet Princess,  
Do not fret that I am not there by your side for I will return as soon as I can. But before that I must deal with something so that I can insure your family and your safety. I love and miss you terribly, stay safe and remember your promise.  
Forever yours, Lucas Kessler _

By the time I finished reading his note for the second time I had stained the paper with my fallen tears. My mind finally clicked as to why Lucas had made me promise specifically to be safe if he was ever gone meaning he had already planned to go where ever he is before we even began the conversation. I wonder what he has to do to make sure I am safe; the only possible thing I can think of off the top of my head is that he might be cutting all ties with his father so that he never comes after us. Well I had to trust that Lucas knows what he is doing and that he will come back to me unharmed quickly. I quickly shoved the note into my pocket and went downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. My father greeted me with a pleasant good morning while asking me how I was feeling.

I replied too quickly to be normal not trusting my voice and my father caught on quickly for he was at my side examining me for injuries in a panic. "Olivia sweetie, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shook my head and my father looked at me perplexed not know what was wrong; I had no other way to explain to him so I took out the note and handed it to him. He read it quietly and gravely, when finished he pulled me into his arms murmuring that everything would be fine and that Lucas would return. I pulled out of his arms and smiled, "Thanks Dad, I think I'm just need to be alone for a bit but if you need me I will be in the library."

Father nodded his head, "Alright sweetheart." I walked upstairs to Lucas and my room first to grab my phone before heading to the library. When I got to the library I was amazed as I scanned through the shelves and saw all the books my father had collected over the years. I kept exploring the library trying to distract myself and remind myself why I couldn't go outside but it felt like I was trapped in the house and without Lucas it made everything worse.

Finally I found a book that caught my interest "The Vampire Diaries," I found the main two brothers very alike yet different, they both cared for each other but neither wanted to show it .Though I felt for Damon since everyone just wrote him off as the bad guy when really he is as sweet as pie. He reminded me a bit of Lucas, everyone judged him for is past and didn't give him a chance until he found a girl being me to bring out the sweetness in him so everyone could see how sweet he really is. I sat on the window ledge seat for an hour and finished the first book; I was a bit bored so I decided to text someone. I scrolled through my contacts and decided on Sophia.

To: Sophia  
From:Olivia

Hey what are you up too?  
I waited for a reply and got one 3mins later, but it didn't seem like the bubbly Sophia it was more like she was in a rush or hiding something.

To:Olivia  
From:Sophia

Umm...Nothing just taking photos, got to go there's this perfect shot I can't miss. Talk to you soon

I read and reread the message over and over but I couldn't figure out what she might be hiding so I gave up and replied.

To:Sophia  
From:Olivia

Alright have fun

I turned off my phone not wanting to be bothered with having to answer texts or calls and took a nap but what I didn't know at the time was that I shouldn't have turned off my phone because someone I cared about needed to get a hold of me and now couldn't.

Sophia POV  
I was so done being around all those couples everywhere I go so I decided to go to my favorite part of Frankin Groves park. I mean I loved being around my friends who have found their loved ones but it leaves me feeling a bit lonely. I know I'm sound a bit selfish but I truly am happy for them I just wish I could find someone; that person who will makes me feel as happy as they are. I finally reached my part of the park that is just a bit into the forest that many people tend to avoid thinking they might get lost but not me, I know this place like the back of my hand. I pulled out my camera hoping to emerge myself in my photography when I hear something.

I tuck my camera into my bag and head towards the sound hoping I could maybe help someone if they were in trouble what I didn't know was that I was about to walk into the middle of a vampire mafia gun fight. Well I didn't really walk into it literally but one of their wooden bullets missed and hit me right in the arm. I tried not to scream but it came out but I don't think they heard or maybe they did and they thought they hit one of their enemies who knows all I know is that I was slumped against a tree holding my arm when a very handsome but furious looking vampire gets thrown in my direction and lands a foot away from me. His striking violet eyes snap up to my face and then dart to my arm, he breathes in smelling that I'm bleeding and he gives me a sympathetic look. He slowly sits up and drags himself towards me and bites his wrist forcing his blood in my mouth. I try to stop him thinking maybe he thinks I'm human and this will heal me when really he is tying himself to me forever not that I minded at the moment feeling as lonely as I was.

He removes his wrist wipes my lips with his thumb and apologizes, "I'm sorry you shouldn't have been caught in the middle of this," I was about to tell him he didn't need to apologize when he pushes me and stands up. I glance up and see him attack the man in front of him but not before glancing back and making sure I was alright. He caught my eye and I mouthed, "thank you," before my phone vibrated catching my attention. I looked up again to see if the mysterious vampire was still there but when I did he was gone and so was the noise of the others fighting.

The text was from Olivia, man did she have bad timing I didn't know what to reply to her but I couldn't tell her the truth so I lied hoping she wouldn't see through my words. I couldn't think of a better lie then that I was taking photos I hope that was believable enough. I waited and I soon got my answer when she replied, "Have fun." I breathed a sigh of relief and then got up and head out of the park but I didn't go home, I had to clean up my arm first. I cleaned my arm in the bathroom of the bloodmart but all the while all I was thinking about was my mysterious vampire who shared blood with me. I couldn't wrap my head around that I mated and he probably won't realize it until he can't get me out of his head. Before I went home though one thought popped into my head and it was that he looked suspiciously like Lucas which could only mean they are related. I really hope I didn't just get myself into a heap of trouble because I remember Ivy complaining to me when Olivia and Lucas first started dating that his family was dangerous. Maybe that was who broke up the fight right after my mysterious vampire left me. Only time will tell. 

Lucas POV  
I slipped out of the warm comfort of my princess's arms early this morning dreading what I was about to do. I had to leave my beautiful just recently awakened vampire mate to go and deal with my horrible family and hopefully find out why my eldest brother is in town. I kissed Olivia on the forehead before reluctantly leaving the house in search of my brother. I searched all around town to where I imagined he would be when I finally picked up his scent near the entrance of the park.

I ran through the park from the original spot where I found Olivia crying on the swing set all the way to the forest part of the park that normally the humans avoided. It seems I got there just in time to see what looked to be my eldest brother Nick hiding a frightened looking Sophia from the family fighting going on only meters away. I jumped into battle ripping the head off of what looked to be an enemy of my family. I heard my father praise me a bit for coming and helping him with this uncooperative business negotiation between his rival vampire companies. I paid his words no mind since I wasn't doing it for his sack at all but to get the danger as far away from Sophia as quickly as I possibly could. Seconds past before my elder brother, Nick quickly joined me in finishing off the competition.

Nick turned to me with smirk, "Well well look what we have here. My goodie two shoes little brother, Lucas."

"Hello Nick," I say in my serious voice to show him I wanted respect but it had the opposite effect. Nick snickered.  
"Lucas what brings you to our part of the woods or shall I say forest," I glare, "Nick technically you are in my territory now and I don't appreciate you bringing these pieces of trash vampires here to have your business deals.

"Well little brother what are you going to do about it?" he said in his impatient voice.

"Nothing yet but I suggest you and father high tail it out of here before I do something both of us will regret." I think Nick saw the serious and dangerous glint in my eye because he seemed to give in.

"Alright we will leave for now but don't expect us to be gone forever Lucas, oh and I have a pretty good feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other." Father and his clan turn to leave and Nick brushes past me to follow but not before leaning toward me and whispering, "I quite like that pretty little thing I found in the forest, maybe I will come back to turn her." I let out a growl but don't respond not wanting to catch my father's attention. I watch them leave and don't move from my place until I couldn't even see them with my vampire vision. I ran towards where I last saw Sophia but she is long gone, I text her quickly to make sure she is alright. She replied back that she was fine. I closed my phone and was about to leave until I noticed there was blood on the grass that I was standing on. My thoughts raced with a million possibilities but my best thought of finding out what might have happened was to go find Nick and ask him. Honestly my only wish is that he didn't do anything stupid like give Sophia blood if she was injured thinking she was human. I put that thought aside not wanting to deal with the consequences and ran in the same direction Nick and my father had gone. Hopefully I could deal with my family quickly so I could get back to my sweet mate who is probably worried sick.

Olivia's POV  
Days have passed and I haven't gotten a single word or sign of Lucas. My family and friends have been keeping me occupied at home but the approaching date of us moving is getting too close for my liking and without Lucas to comfort me I am dreading it even more. I have noticed the slight change in all my family and friends how they are becoming sadder and sadder about moving from their hometown. I can't help but feel bad from making them uproot their lives for me. Sophia has been acting the most strange though as if she is terrible worried for someone which leads me to think about my vision of her and the mysterious vampire.

I just hope this doesn't lead to something bad. I'm broken out of my thoughts when Ivy walks into the living room and exclaims, "We need to get out of the house!"

We all turn to Ivy on high alert for any danger by her statement but then she continues, "We are all wallowing and we need to have some fun, so let's go to the park."

Father looks to Ivy and says, "I believe that's a good idea." We all get ready quickly and get into fathers car. When we get to the park we go to the part where not many humans wander too. I feel ecstatic since I hadn't left the house since I was turned. As we all wander around the forest I notice that Sophia lingers around one area. I walk towards her but as I am approaching I smell something that stops me in my tracks.

I gasp and Sophia turns to me, "What's wrong Olivia?" I lock eyes with her, "Sophia, I smell Lucas!" I choke back a sob as I say it. Then all my knowledge of vampires kicks in and I realize that he has to be nearby since the scent wouldn't linger this long. I take off following the scent of my love, without paying attention to my family and friends calling after me. I sense them following me but all I can concentrate on is the fact that I am getting one step closer to Lucas with every step. I've been running into the forest for about 15mins now and I'm about to give up when I reach a clearing and hear voices.

"Son, if you don't allow us to hunt and deal our business her I will not allow your new mate to be immune from my men killing her." I heard what I believe to be Lucas's father's voice. I hear a loud growl not too soon after he finished the sentence, "You have no right father! All I want is for you to take my brothers and your men and go! I will not stop you from dealing your business but if you threaten my mate one more time I will rip you to shreds." I know that's Lucas and my heart aches to go to him even when he has let his dark side take over.

I can just picture Lucas crouched low ready to attack anyone who threatens me. I'm about to step into the clearing when I hear two voices similar to Lucas's, "Big brother why don't you come home I miss you," said what I believed to be a young vampire and then, "Lucas my young brother we shall not harm your mate but we do wish for you to come back home. You can bring her along."

Lucas scoffs, "That is a lovely offer brother but even if dad gives you the company and you can insure the safety of my mate I don't wish to bring her into that type of environment. Alex I miss you too little buddy but you will understand one day why I wish to stay here."

I can't take it any longer so I run into the clearing. Once I step foot in I get growled by at least ten different vampires yet once Lucas see's that it's me he runs towards me and pushes me behind his back.

Lucas's father grinned menacingly at me, "Well look who showed up, now Lucas why don't you stop making decisions for your mate on your own and let her decided for herself if she rather stay here or come with us."

He directed his sort of question towards me and I just gave him an-are you kidding look, "Do you honestly think I would ever want to go with you after what I have heard about you." His father growled and motioned with a slight nodded of his head for five vampires to attack. Lucas pushed me back and fought four of them while one came after me. I tried my best to defend myself and copy Lucas's movements but he managed to swipe my arm which caused me to cry out.

Just then at that moment though my father, Ivy, Brendon, Sophia and Bethany raced into the clearing. Ivy, Brendon and Sophia went to help Lucas while my father and Bethany came towards me. My father ripped the vampire off me and through him back to the other side of the clearing while keeping both Bethany and myself behind him. I noticed that every time a vampire came near Sophia though Lucas's older brother looked furious and kept inching closer.

The rest of the vampires are thrown back towards Lucas's father who looks furious. We all back away and came towards each other. We all looked at each other preparing for the battle to come. Lucas's father yelled, "Attack," making all ten vampires run at us. All hell broke loose then with all of us fighting for our lives while trying to keep each other safe at the same time. I notice two vampires going for poor little Bethany and I became furious and I couldn't help but let the power that was building up in me explode. The earth rose up where Bethany was and a tree grabbed hold of the two vampires. Then the branches holding the vampires burst into flames. That caught everyone's attention and everyone turned to me seeing my eyes change color.

Ivy mind linked us saying, "Wow your power that developed rocks! Never would have thought you would be an elementalist." Before we could really use my power to advantage the enemy got the upper hand by Lucas's father joining the fight. With my new found powers I tried to help everyone as much as I could but I soon realized it was draining me causing me to be weak.

At that very moment a vampire saw my state and lunged but Lucas ripped his arm off before he could even reach me. The fight kept going and I noticed how Lucas's brothers didn't really participate as if they didn't actually want to hurt us. Lucas's father at that moment got a hold of Sophia and twisted her arm. We all heard the brake and then he through her across the clearing. We all thought Sophia was done for when Luca's brother, Nick ran in the blink of an eye and caught Sophia. We were all shocked especially when he growled at his father.

"Enough," yelled Nick who was the future leader the vampires stopped. "What are you doing?" spat Lucas's father in anger.

"Father that's enough you are fighting your own son. You don't have any morals anymore and I think you tirade is over." Lucas's father looked god smacked that his evil son wasn't as evil as he thought and was now turning against him.

"I won't let you do this! I have not yet given you control so you have no right!" He yelled but a voice cuts him off!

"I believe he does have control Mr. Kesler, since in the contract of your clan it states that when the oldest son finds his mate he gets full control of the clan as the new leader." I female vampire in a suit followed by three other official looking vampires walked into the clearing.

Lucas's father looked frustrated, "This has nothing to do with you Amy or the vampire counsel since my son has not found his mate so your point is void." Lucas's father said smug.

Amy then pointed towards Nick who had Sophia protectively in his arms, "It appears to me that your son Nick, has found her and has used his power already to stop your men from committing a crime that could put them all on trial for their lives for attacking the innocent."

Lucas's father growls outraged and lunges for his eldest son, who then stakes his father using the branch that was on the ground next to them.

Nick then turned to the counsel worried that he might get trialed but the female vampire Amy spoke, "It was self-defense Nick you have nothing to worry about but I do suggest that you run your father's clan better than he did or else I might have a reason to come back."

Nick nodded turned to his men and told them to head back to headquatres where they will deal with everything. His men left without a word and then he turned to us with his little brother clinging to his leg.

"Lucas I'm sorry for what I have done, I never knew what it was like to care for someone so much," he glanced at Sophia who blushed and looked down. "I am going to go fix everything father has done and I hope that we can be as brothers again in the future."

He turned from Lucas who nodded at him with a smile. "I am sorry for all the trouble we have caused you as well Olivia and I hope you make my brother happy." I smiled and then did something no one expected, I walked over to him and have him a hug.

As I hugged him I whispered I will, but also made him promise to make Sophia happy too she deserves it." He hugged me back let go and nodded.

I stepped back into Lucas's arms and watched as Nick walked over to Sophia. "Sophia I know we mated by mistake but I hope that you can still love me after everything that happened today. I am going to go prove myself to you and when I come back I hope you can accept me." Sophia looked to be in tears.

She flung her arms around his neck and I believe I heard her say, "I accept you but please come visit me soon. I will miss you, Nick!" His face seems to glow in happiness and he kisses her then releases her while picking up his little brother.

"Goodbye everyone we will be taking our leave now." We watched as he left in the same direction as his men with his little brother in his arms. I pull Sophia into my arms whispering that he will come back and that she just has to be patient. That seemed to pull her together and then we all went home in relief of what had just happened today.

The next morning I woke up to everyone having their bags packed. I remember today was the very day we planned to move. Everyone was in a bad mood since we have to say goodbye to our beloved Frankingroove. We all packed into our cars and head towards the airport. We all dragged our little carryon's into the terminal waiting area.  
We waited for our flight to be called, "Flight 143 to Spain boarding." We all rose from our seats and boarded the plane. This was going to be our new start, a life in Spain where no one knew of an Olivia Abbott being human. Lucas sat with me on the plan, Brendon with Ivy and Bethany sat with her parents and dad sat with Sophia and her parents. We all kept occupied on our twelve our flight by watching movies chatting and just reflecting on everything that's happened this year.

I guess I was frowning because Lucas asked me what was wrong. "Nothing I was just reflecting on everything that's happened, the things I had to give up, the things I gained, sacrifice my friends have made for me extras and it got me thinking."

Lucas smiled at me, "Everything was worth it wasn't it? I believe that everything happened for a reason and it was meant to be so don't think about it too much love. Just be happy." I smiled at Lucas leaned in and kissed him on the cheek he always knows how to cheer me up. The flight went on pretty much like that except that we all fell asleep every once in a while. Finally our captain announced to put our seat belts back on because we would be proceeding to land.

I grabbed Lucas's hand as we exited towards the baggage claim. We all stretched out muscles from the cramps we got from the long plane ride. As we waited for the bags I was jumped on by a very excited Bethany. "Olivia, WE ARE IN SPAIN!" she exclaimed.

I picked her up and hugged her to me, "I know darling. Are you hungry? We can get a snack while we wait for the bags." Bethany nodded her head as I put her down. Bethany grabbed my hand and was about to drag me towards the food court but right before I kissed Lucas on the cheek and told him where we would be.

He kissed my forehead, "Hurry back." I smiled, "I won't be long," and with that Bethany and I were off.

"What do you want to eat, Bethany?" I ask her as she drags me towards the food court. We are surrounded by an array of shops and Bethany leads me straight to Red Julius the smoothie shop.

"I want a Strawberry banana smoothie, PLEASE?" she dragged out the please and I agreed. I got Bethany her smoothie and then went to the coffee shop to get everyone else a coffee to wake us up. Bethany helped me carry one of the drink trays back to the others and as we walked over we saw that everyone had their bags. I guess they were just waiting for us to get back. I walked over to our family with Bethany and handed everyone a coffee.

My father thanked me and then told us, "Olivia, Bethany we have cars waiting for us outside grab your luggage and lets go." We did as told, Bethany going to her parents to grab her bag and I going to take mine from Lucas. Then with our bags we head to the cars, once everything is packed in the trunks the driver goes and we all sit back and relax until we reach our new homes.

I watched out the car doors as the scenery passed by, there was beautiful old buildings with designs I had never seen before. I turned to Lucas, "This country is beautiful I can't believe you grew up here at one point."

Lucas smiled, "Si Querida, 'yes beloved,' this country is lovely but I can't say it is beautiful when I have you to look at." I swooned at his words and loved that he spoke with his accent again, he started to hide it while in school with me back in Frankingroove because he didn't want unnecessary attention.

The rest of the ride I watched as the city of Barcelona came to life before my eyes. I was in awe and I heard a chuckle from beside me and saw Lucas snickering at my expression. I hit his arm playfully in annoyance.

He smiled and whispered in my ear, "I can show you Spain once we have settled in." I beamed in excitement, "Lucas can we please go see the Sagrada Famillia? I heard it is BEAUTIFUL!" Lucas nodded and told me to rest until we got to our new home. I agreed by snuggling into his side and shutting my eyes.

************************************************** ********************************  
I wake up in a beautiful room but have no recollection of getting here. I slowly pull the covers off me and walk through the room into the main hallway or what I assume to be the main hallway. The place is so big I think I lost myself for a second. Then I smelled the wonderful smell of coffee and followed it all the way to the kitchen where everyone seemed to be. Everyone turned to greet me good morning.

I walked over to the counter poured myself a glass of coffee and then kissed Lucas on the cheek. He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. I then felt a tug on my PJ's and saw Bethany. I pulled her onto my lap as I sat sipping my coffee and Bethany ranted on in her childish voice about everything we were going to do today and how Lucas promised to take her to some place called "sagwada famieeelia."

I laughed at her cute attempted to say it and once I corrected her she blushed. I tickled her sides to make her smile again and it only took a second before everyone in the room was laughing with us. After breakfast, everyone started to get ready in their own rooms for our little tourist day to go see the Sagrada Famillia.

We all piled into our cars that Father had bought yesterday and everyone followed behind Lucas since he lived here before. I smiled has he jumped back into his European ways of driving a car fast. He drove like a pro with this standard Audi R8 and I made him promise me that he would teach me.

The Sagrada Famillia was BEAUTIFUL! We were all speechless and having Lucas telling us all these cool facts and stories about the place made it an even better trip. Soon after we were all hungry so we stopped by at the local bistro and had some yummy traditional Spanish food. After our trip to the Sagrada Famillia weeks past and we all got settled in. All of us Brendon, Sophia, Ivy, Lucas, Myself and Bethany enrolled back into school. For us it was our last year but as for Bethany she has to get accustomed to the schooling system since she will be in it much longer than we will. Besides school Lucas and my father has been helping both Ivy and me to develop not just our twin powers but our own individual powers that my father saw first in me during our battle with Lucas's family. Ivy's power only really started to show up after that because apparently her powers were waiting for mine to awaken. Uncle Masen said it was a twin thing and that he only figure it out because while we were moving he found one of his old vampire history books and started to read about a pair of twins whos powers developed with each other.

Training is exhausting. Father spoke to me again, "Olivia try again we must get this right so we can help your sister also develop her powers," I nodded my head. I tired to focus on the happiest vision I could look into...  
VISION

Ivy walking down the aisle in a pure white dress with a bouquet in her hand, she glances up and sees Brendon beaming at her from the alter. She reaches the alter about to grab brendons out stretch hand when…

End of Vision 

"Now Ivy what emotion did you get from the vision that Olivia was seeing," Ivy glanced at Olivia with a bright smile on her face, "Pure and utter Joy." Father turned to me to answer if she was right. I nodded and shared a thought with my twin sister, "Dum dum dee dum." She gave me a confused look before the sounds made her realize it was the sound of a wedding march. Ivy squealed and jumped into my arms. "Olivia don't mess with my because if you're kidding I will.." I stopped her mid-sentence, "I'm not kidding Ivy and I now know the perfect wedding dress to help you find." She beamed running off into the house to probably tell Sophia when her wedding is going to be. I remember when I was still in FrankinGrove planning Ivy's wedding in Chemistry class thinking that she would have her wedding in May and since its march it's not long until her wedding. I glance over at my father and ask, "Are we finished yet?" Father sighed, " I supposed but you young lady must practice your control on the elements next session." I smiled kissed him on the cheek before skipping away to find where my Lucas has gotten himself at this late hour. I was just about to pass the living room to check our room when I hear giggles and a rough laugh that I love so much. I back track and walk down the hall peer into the living room to see Lucas tickling poor Bethany to tears. I decided to help Bethany and I jumped onto Lucas's back. "Run Bethany I've got the monster right where I want him," she wiggles out from under Lucas but not before trying to tickle him back with my help. Lucas glances at both of us, "I give up! Surrender, you are too much for me.." we both look at each other and free him not knowing he was tricking us. "Rawr!" He roared before pouncing on both of us tickling us both. "Now who has who where they want them." I almost gasp at his words but cant because I am laughing too hard. I decided to take matters into my own hands to stop getting tickled by grabbing Lucas face and lowering him so I can capture his lips with my own. Lucas immediately releases Bethany and begins kissing me more passionately. Bethany giggles but leaves us to kiss on the floor in the living room. After a while Lucas and I pull a part, "I love you." I say before cuddling into his arms. He holds me tight and his head fits perfectly into the curve of my neck where he breaths in savoring my scent. "I love you my beautiful mate and more importantly my princess." That term of endearment that he gave to me when we first met made my heart sing. Lucas and I got off the floor and head to our room falling asleep in each other's arms.

Months Later (Month of May)

Sophie and I were rushing all over the place putting the last finishing touches to Ivy and Brendons wedding. Sophie set up the camera to film while I made sure everyone in the chapel and I do mean a freaking beautiful chapel because we all flew to France just to find the perfect place for their wedding. I rush into the room making sure all the flower arrangements are perfect and everyone is ready in their places for when our dad walks Ivy down the aisle. The wedding march starts and I can't help but think Ivy looks gorgeous walking down the aisle. I saw her face light up when she saw Brendon in his Armani suit. Sophie and I both dressed in our deep purple brides' maid dresses to match the theme of the wedding. When Ivy finally reached the front and our father handed her over to Brendon saying, "You take care of my daughter you rascal." I couldn't help but laugh. The priest asked both Ivy and Brendon if they accepted each other to be ones husband/wife and they both replied their, "I do's" while then telling each other their vows. After the vows the priest made them exchange rings and declared that Brendon could now kiss his bride. Brendon swooped Ivy into his arms and everyone cheered as they kissed for the first time as man and wife. As Lucas and I walk together to the reception I think about everything we have been through and how everything that has happened as molded and changed all of us into the people we are now.

We were all then lead to the reception hall where we all started to dance and eat.

Sophie POV

Ivy's wedding is brilliant and I am so happy for both her and Brendon. I am snapping photo of everyone dancing. I capture the best picture of Ivys first dance with Brendon when they were both gazing into each other's eyes and then I even caught a picture of Lucas, Olivia, Mr. Vega and Bethany dancing to YMCA. Seeing everybody having such a great time with their mates was making me miss my own. I pan around the room my eyes looking through the lens of my camera when I see a Nick standing by the DJ. I run across the dance floor and leap into his arms.  
"Nick, What are you doing here?" I question while tightening my hold on him so he doesn't leave. Nick smiled down at me, "I'm here to see my beautiful mate." I snuggle into him. "Nick?" He looks at me, "Yeah," I hold my breath for a second trying to think of how to ask him but then give up and just blurt it out, "Are you staying this time?" tears well up in my eyes as I wait for his response. My heart broke with every second that he didn't response making me think he wasn't staying until I feel his hands slowly wiping away my tears. Nick cups my cheeks with his hands and makes me look up into his eyes. "Soph don't cry, I hate to see you cry it breaks my heart and even admitting that is making me lose my cool bad boy appearance but please stop crying," I sniffle and he continues. "Soph I would never leave me mate a second time, it was hard enough the first time when I had to go to fix all the trouble my father left behind." Nick leaned down and kissed me as I smiled knowing he wasn't going to leave me again.

Olivia POV

Lucas and I were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor when I notice that Sophie's surprise had finally arrived. I made Lucas call his brother to make sure that he came back to Sophie soon because I saw the toll it was taking on her from being away from her mate. As the night went on I noticed that everyone was having the time of their lives and I couldn't help but feel blessed that everyone I loved was happy and well. I had been through more than I could ever have imagined these couple years from having cancer, faking me death, finding out I've always been a real vampire and moving to Spain. Now all I hope is that we all have a wonderful and LONG life together.

… Just wanted to let everyone know that after all this happened I got the best thing in the world happen to me. LUCAS PROPOSED UNDER THE EIFFEL TOWER! How can life get any more fangtastic than that!  
THE END


	4. THANK YOU

Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in about a year but it was really hard for me to pick up this sequel because my grandpa died of cancer. I was going through a really tough time because my grandpa meant the world to me and having to write about cancer which was what he died from made my tough time even worse so I had to halt my story for a long time before getting back into it and by then I really didn't know where I was going to go with the story anymore. Anyways to get to the point I want to thank all the lovely people here on Fanfiction who helped me out during that hard time and all my lovely readers who had the patience to wait for my sequel even though it might not be the best thing I have ever written I hope you enjoy.  
I want to personally thank a few people here on Fanfiction that encouraged me and even just wrote me a sweet review that made my day. 

Amythest Sarah Jackson

jillian andruk

KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare

xXxSkyLifexXx

Live Dance and Hope (THANK YOU SO MUCH)

Lindsey (Thank you for your thoughts, You made my day )

. (Thanks for helping me with the title)

Plus so many others THANK YOU ALL MY DEAR FRIENDS

THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART


End file.
